Saviors Of Hogwarts
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: Yup! it's another CCSHP fic! I hope you like my first crossover story! It's about Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, n Meilin train with the cruel Elders for 4 years. But now they're sent 2 Hogwarts on a mission 2 guard 'someone' trouble brews ahead R
1. Default Chapter

Cherry Dragon: Hello! this is a CCS/HP story. I hope you like it!   
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you know the answer   
  
Important:   
  
Sakura Kinomoto - Age 16, golden brown hair down to her waist mainly put in a samurai style ponytail; card Mistress, Syaoran's girlfriend. (Weapon of choice: Card staff)   
  
Syaoran Li - Age 16, wild brown hair, and amber shade eyes, Clow Reed descendant, leader of the Li Clan, Sakura's boyfriend and over protective bodyguard. (Weapon: His sword)   
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa - Age 16, dark navy hair, blue mysterious eyes, Clow Reed's reincarnation, Tomoyo's boyfriend (Weapon: his magic staff)   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji - Age 16, black waist length hair, Sakura's cousin, Eriol's girlfriend (Weapon: magic wards -those paper thingies that Li uses sometimes- and a sword)   
  
Mei Ling Li - Age 16, black thigh hair, Syaoran's cousin, (Weapon: Wards and a sword)  
  
Prologue   
  
A group of five 12-year-olds stood in a gym, with Chinese designs all over the walls. Two boys and three girls. One boy with round glasses, another with messy brown hair, a girl with golden brown hair, another with long black hair tied up with violet eyes, and another with long black hair tied in traditional two-bon style. They stood emotionlessly holding their weapons at the seven elders in front of them. "You have been brought here to train your magic to their best," The eldest one said in a monotone voice.   
  
"Yes Elder," The five bowed in unison.   
  
"Then let the training begin..." That was the beginning of aches and pains that came along with training with the elders.   
  
Yells of pain and strained breathing could be heard from that room for the next four years. Including long, classes of history, language, social, science, and worst of all math, because Elder 01 taught that class and he was strict. Seriously strict!  
  
~*~*~*Four years later...*~*~*~  
  
'Sakura!' Syaoran sent mentally. (They can send mental thoughts to each other. Only those two!)  
  
"Huh?" Sakura jumped out of the way of the fire ball just in time. "Yo!"   
  
"Whoa! That was close," Said Tomoyo as she ducked under the fire ball.   
  
"Enough!" Said one of their trainers, an Elder. The group of five stood in a gym once again. A very old looking man stood. "You've all trained hard and well the past four years," The eldest elder or 'Elder 01' as the children called them said.   
  
The five bowed. "Thank you Elder," They answered.   
  
"Now you will be sent away," Elder 01 announced.   
  
The five looked at each other confused. Then looked back at the elders. "What?" Asked Tomoyo with violet eyes.   
  
"You five are being sent to where Clow Reed practiced his magic," Elder 01 answered while not taking his eyes off a young brown haired, emerald eyed girl. "You Tomoyo and the rest are the descendants of Clow Reed; you must go to the best." He finished coldly.   
  
The five bowed once more. "It's just a matter of time until all of you go," He sat down and motioned his arm to the door.   
  
They followed suit and walked quietly out. "You mustn't be so hard on them 01," said the youngest elder.   
  
"Oh but I am, they must have disciple to succeed in what they are going to endure." Answered 01 coldly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"But I don't wanna leave," Said Meilin.   
  
"What, you wanna stay here?!" Asked Syaoran.   
  
"No, but-"   
  
"Then there ya go..." He sighed in annoyance.   
  
"Aww!!! My cute li'l' descendant's mad!" Said Eriol in a mocking voice.  
  
Even if they were 16 they never changed. "Shut up Hiiragizawa!!"   
  
Came the answer as they walked down the gloomy halls to their wing. All five were very important in the Clan. Sakura and Tomoyo only stayed at the Li Mansion only in the summer and train with them everyday after school for about half the class. Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin lived there so there wasn't a difference in that.   
  
They walked through corridors and corridors until they reached a hall with beautiful paintings and designs on the walls. There were paintings of flowers, bouquets, and other cheerful objects while the designs were cherry blossoms, violets, roses, tigers and wolves. "You did a great job on the designs Tomoyo!" complimented Sakura cheerfully. The three giggled along with the slight chuckles of the guys.   
  
They got to they first door labeled, 'West Wing Living Room' and entered. Syaoran plopped himself on the couch. The room was the most cheerful because everyone spent a lot of time in this room besides their bed rooms. All their rooms were connected with the living room and hallway corridors. So you would pretty much have about five doors in one room. One for your closet, hallway door, balcony, washroom, and living room door. "Anyone have any idea where this 'Clow Reed School' really is?" Asked Meilin flinging herself over the table.   
  
Every eye in the room immediately shot at Eriol. Eriol, being the reincarnation of the one and only Clow Reed could feel the tension on him. After about three seconds of total silence he just shrugged.   
  
"Eriol!!!" Everyone said as they fell over anime style.   
  
"Can't tell!" He said happily.   
  
"Well it's getting late so we should go to bed," Suggested Sakura yawning.   
  
"You're always tired," Said Meilin as she got up from her perch on the table.   
  
"If only you knew how much energy it takes to power the cards." Said Sakura slugging off to her door which was only next to the door to the living room. "See you guys in the morning!"   
  
"G'night!" they replied before they went off to bed too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
In the middle of the night about 3 o'clock to be exact, five mysterious owls came swooping down peeking in windows trying to find their target. Sakura was on her balcony looking up at the clear night sky. "I wonder how the school's like," She asked to no one in particular.   
  
Then, with a hoot of welcome, a black, green eyed owl came flying down and landed beside Sakura. She didn't notice that is was right beside her because she was daydreaming and thinking what that ruffling noise beside her. Slowly, she turned to her left...and came to meet a pair of green eyes and feathers. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Her screams echoed through the night at the sight of the owl in front of her.   
  
There was rustling in her room and came her four best friends. "What's wrong Sakura?" Asked Tomoyo.   
  
"The owl, the owl scared me." She replied a little shaken. "There's a letter on its leg," Said Syaoran as he took the letter off. To his surprise, it didn't flinch or resisted. He looked at the letter. It was addressed to Sakura so he sort of tossed it to her.   
  
"Hey guys," Said Meilin getting their attention. "Look," She said as she pointed to the other balconies which were theirs. There were four other owls, one on each balcony.   
  
"Uh..."They all questioned.   
  
"Maybe I should open mine?" Suggested Sakura. The other nodded. She read aloud,  
  
"Dear Sakura Kinomoto,   
  
We are pleased to inform you that you had been invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Having recognized your magical talents, we took the liberty to invite you to this school, even though we usually do not get students older than eleven.   
  
If you accept you will be able to attend six year, with the rest of the wizards your own age in an exchange student exchange program. And, as I might add, as to your powerful talents of magic, we are also pleased to inform you that you will have to guard one of our students from an evil out to get this student. We hope you understand.   
  
We expect your answer no longer than July 31. Also I would like to ask you not to use your 'Special magic' in front of other Hogwarts students if you can avoid it. It will be difficult for everyone to explain it. Hoping the best for you, and to see you soon.  
  
Yours Sincerely,   
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster"   
  
"O...k... read the next page," Said Tomoyo.   
  
"It's just some supplies, I think," Sakura said scanning the page.   
  
The other owls now perched beside the owls with green eyes hooted as if to get their attention. Letters were hanging from their legs too addressed each one. "They all read the same," Said Eriol.   
  
"We should tell the elders in the morning." Said Syaoran.   
  
They all knew that if they interrupted something the elders would give them all an extra hour of training with no breaks. "Yeah," And they all went in trough Sakura's door. The owls set off into the night, to where ever they came from.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
CD: How'd you like??? And thanks again to Starsakura for her help! plez! R&R! baii now! Ja ne! 


	2. Journey To England Part 1

CD: Yo! wats up? so, I guess I'm writing another chappie. Thanks to my patient friend StarSakura i got it up! YAY! and THANKX!!! Well, on with the story!   
  
Disclaimer: Duh!!! Everyone knows the answer to this!  
  
The five walked in with their uniformed outfits designed by Tomoyo and bowed before the elders. The girls had a pink tanktop that showed their stomachs alitte with a black finger tip lengh skirt with also black short shorts under. The guys had green guy tanktops that showed their muscles and black cargo pants. They held their envolopes be hind them as they bowed. "ah, I see the owls made deliveries last night." Said Elder 01.  
  
"Yes Elder," They answered as they held out their letters in front of them.  
  
"Give them to me," He ordered and did the five as they were told. He took a couple of minutes to look over them.  
  
"Ah, I see they are excepting you as exchange students, for the sixth year?" They nodded their answer. "Ah, then you will be leaving in two weeks to london for your supplies. Yelan will take you." He informed. " Your training has ended today for you were excepted to Hogwarts, leave." He said and the five walked slowly out of the room and closed the double doors behind them.  
  
As soon as they door shut screams of "YES!" WOOHOO!" "FINALLY!" laughs and footsteps of running, happyness all through the mansion.  
  
The five ran down the hall twirling and pouncing like 12 year-olds-again to the west wing. "Freedom!" Yelled Eriol as he swung around the corner followed by everyone else.  
  
They came to the west wing and sat on the caouches to catch their breaths. "We...should do something to celebrate!" Suggested Tomoyo.  
  
a moment of silence came over the five friends until Meilin said, "Let's go to swimming!!!"   
  
"Yeah!" The three girl's said happily.  
  
Syaoran stared at his beloved Sakura. 'you're so beautiful when you're happy my Cherry Blossom, if only you knew how much i love you...' "Thinking of your crush my cute lil decndant?" Asked Eriol in a whisper as to not let the hyper girls hear, interupting his line of thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well, how bout you? still on Tomoyo?" Retorted Syaoran. Eriol smiled his wicked smile.  
  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Said Eriol as he draged Syaoran off to his room.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol's room was next to each other. The girls dashed off to their rooms to get ready too. The three came out. Tomoyo wearing her purple bikini top and hicking shorts and hair up in a messy bun, Sakura with a green tanktop with pink capres and hair tied up in a samerai ponie tail, and Meilin with red fire blaze tank top and low ride jeans and hair tied up in a little bun and the rest left flowing. "Wow," Was all Syaoran said at Sakura. She knew he loved her and she loved him back, the problem is, she hasn't got the guts to say it.   
  
The girls giggled. Syaoran had on army cargo pants and black guys tank top with a green botton up t-shert but he left loose. Eriol had on black cargo pants and navy blue T-shirt. "Hot!" Said the girls.  
  
Guys, blush at maximum (lol). "C'mon guys, let's go," Said Eriol quickly as he headed out the door.   
  
"Right, I'll write a note telling them we're at the beach." Said Syaoran as he scribbled on a pice of paper. "Okay, let's go!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The girls rushed through the sand as the guys brought the bags. "Girls," Said Syaoran as he draged Sakura's bag while Eriol held the other two girl's.  
  
"Hey, you said you wanted to, deal with it!" Said Eriol as he laid out the large blanket.  
  
Syaoran grumbled under his breath as he plopped down beside Eriol. It was a nice hot and peaceful day. A perfect day for going to a beach. The girls were in the water splashing each other. As guys watched in awe and the girls to watch the two most 'hotest' guys on the beach!(LMAO) You could hear things like, "They're so HOT!" "Man, she's a babe," Syaoran was glaring at every guy who even glanced at Sakura. "C'mon Li!" Called Eriol as he pulled him towards the water.   
  
T  
  
he two came up to the girls. "Hey, guys, finally got over your fear of water?" Asked Meilin mockingly.  
  
"We are not!" Retorted Syaoran.  
  
"Are to!"   
  
"Are not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Guys! Guys, you two are acting like kids, c'mon let's go play something already!" Said Sakura as she, Tomoyo and Eriol went off.  
  
"Hey! Wait for us!" The two cousins yelled as they caught up with the others.   
  
"So, What d'you wanna do?" Asked Sakura. Tomoyo video taping, as usuall.   
  
"How bout' soccer?" Suggested Meilin.  
  
"OK!" Agreed Sakura. "Let's go get the ball."  
  
They went back to blanket and got the soccer ball they brought with them. The guys still felt all eyes on them as they started. "How bout' Boys against girls?" Asked Eriol.  
  
The three girls looked at each other for agreement. "Sure!" they answered and they started.  
  
"Over here Eriol!" Called Syaoran as Eriol passed the ball to him.  
  
Sakura came up to Syaoran and picked up the ball. "Hey! You can't do that!" He Yelled as he chased after his sercet-but-so secret love.  
  
The rest laughed as Sakura ran away from Syaoran. He caught up with and grabed her from behind. She turned and emerald met amber. They stared at each other, thinking 'What are you thinking?' until, "Hey you two, let's play?" Said Meilin. The two snaped out of their trance and started playing again. They played for about half an hour until they felt an all too fimiliar aura. They turned to see...  
  
"Mother?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Children, here is where you were, we checked almost every beach in town." Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother said. She had a strong and lady-like figure but she can be strict.  
  
"Sorry," They answered in unison.  
  
"Why are you here Ms. Li?" Asked Tomoyo. (no, im not gonna use kun, san, or anything like that much)  
  
"The elders have moved the schedual up for all of you to go to England," She answered. "Now, come along children," She said as she turned to the limo.  
  
They followed her to the limo when they finished packing. "Don't we need to go home and pack?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"Ah, but they are, in the truck following us," Answered Eriol as he cocked a thumb to the back of the limo to the truck.  
  
"Oh," All the children all said.   
  
"We're leaving now?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Ok..." They rest of the trip to the airport was quiet because Sakura needed her sleep. Leaning on Syaoran to be exact!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CD: So...do you like it? Hate it? Don't want it? R&R! Flame me if you want to! Just tell me you actaully read it! I can get the next chapter up no sweat too! 


	3. Journey To England Part 2 and to Diagon ...

CD: Hi all! And to Pochoco and IceDragon'08: I know! It was a first and I didn't know what I was doing so.... That's what happened, ^^" But I got it all worked out now! So don't worry about the smashed together part.   
  
To Pochoco: Don't worry, There're all gonna be in it! So don't worry either! *smiles* ^_^  
  
To StarSakura: I found out how to uplaod my chapters now so you don't have to help me anymore okaii??? But thanks for your help in my time of needing help! *bows* Thank you!!!  
  
CD: Everyone happy with the responses? Dunno what you answered but here's the story. Hope you like!!!   
  
They were dropped off at a huge mansion. "Where are we?" Asked Sakura groggly, she fell asleep on the plane here too.  
  
"We're in London England," Answered Eriol as he followed Yelan into the house.  
  
"You will be staying here until you leave," Informed Yelan, "I will leave for Hong Kong after you've all gotten your school supplies."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Said the girls.  
  
"Now, your rooms are up stairs to the right. I will be back tonight and tomorrow we go to Diagon Ally." She said as she went out the door.  
  
They waited until the doors closed behind Yelan that they rushed upstairs like thundering animals and picked out their rooms. "Hey Sakura, are you still asleep?" Asked Tomoyo from the door.  
  
At the sound of her friend's voice, Sakura turned. She was sleeping. AGAIN! "I guess that's a 'yes'," Said Eriol.  
  
"Ah well, me and Meilin's gonna go downstairs to start cooking, bye guys!" She said as the two girls rushed downstairs.  
  
"Sure," Said Eriol.  
  
"Hope Meilin doesn't poison us," Syaoran joked as he closed the door to Sakura's room with a soft click.  
  
The two boys went into the living room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two boys were searching the channels as they watched TV. Unknown to them Sakura quietly walked down the rounded stairs to the living room. "Hey guys,"  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan. You finally up?"Asked Eriol.  
  
Sakura sniffed the air."Yeah, what's cooking?" She asked as she smelt the aroma in her nose from the kitchen.  
  
"Dunno, must be good or-" Eriol started but was cut off by Syaoran.  
  
"Or deadly poison that Meilin cooked up,"   
  
Sakura giggled and sat down on the floor in front of Syaoran. Sakura had this kink in the morning when she slept too much. "Need one?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura simply nodded. Syaoran walked Sakura over to a couch and laid her down gentlly on her stomache and him on his knees. He started slowly and went harder to get out ALL the kinks. 'I love it when you do that!' Sakura thought as he worked his magic on her. 'I love it even more when you massage my neck and breath on it,' She moaned in pain. He didn't stop though. 'ow, ow, ow, ow, if only you- ow- knew... OW! if only, ow, ow, ow, ow...'  
  
'Of course I do,' Syaoran piped in mentaly.  
  
'Oh yeah, I forgot,'   
  
"Ok, now for your neck," Said Syaoran as he helped her up. They traded spots (Sakura sitting on the floor and Syaoran on the couch with his legs apart so Sakura could have space to sit in front of him with her back to him.) He breathed on her neck. Sakura shuddered. 'holy crap that felt goooood!!!' Syaoran smirked at the shudder.   
  
'I love it when you sudders when I do that, she's so cute when she does.'   
  
'Then you have to massage more often!' Syaoran smiled at his girlfriend's humor. "There ya go!" Said Syaoran as he breathed one last breath against her neck.   
  
"Thanks!" Said Sakura as she got up, "I'm gonna go see how's dinner coming along," And she excited the room.  
  
"She loves you so much my cute lil decentant," Said Eriol from the couch be side the one Syaoran was now on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Sakura, woke up just in time! Dinner's just finished, do you mind gettin the guys?" Said Meilin.  
  
"Sure," She said as she turned on her heels and sped upstairs. "Hey guys, dinner's ready!"  
  
"Kay!" Was the reply as Sakura went back downstairs to help get the food.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol walked into the dinning room the same time the girls were just finishing up some final touches to the dinner table. They all sat down and started eating. "This is great!" Said Sakura.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah!" Said Syaoran.  
  
"You still think you-know-who's cooking's bad?" Asked Eriol.  
  
Anyone could tell Meilin and Tomoyo were getting mad at Syaoran. "Nope, not at all," He replied like nothing happened.  
  
"SYAORAN!" The two girls yelled as they chased them out of the dinning room.  
  
Eriol smiled while Sakura sat with a confused expession. Until a phone ring stopped the trio. "I'll get it," Said Sakura as she picked up the phone. "Hello? Li's place,"  
  
"Hello Sakura,"  
  
"Ms. Li, how are you?"  
  
"Oh, fine dear, I'm going to be alittle late tonight, save some dinner for me good-bye dear." And she hung up.  
  
"Hey guys, Yelan's gonna be alil late and she told me to save her some dinner!"  
  
"OKay!" Came the reply.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, they were woken up at seven. "Ah... sleeping in for two hours doesn't feel much but it does," Said Tomoyo as she and the girls went down stairs to meet the guys.   
  
Tomoyo was in bell bottoms and a bikini top. Sakura was in a pink summer, spagetli strap dress with a 'green' belt loosely hung around her hips. Meilin was in baggy jeans and a red tank top that showed her somtache. "Good morning ladies," Greeted Eriol.  
  
"Morning," They greeted back.  
  
"Come along children," Said Yelan and they followed her to the car.  
  
They drove to 'Leaky Cauldron'. "What is this place?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Come along," Said Yelan.  
  
They went inside. Alot of children and and adults dressed in weird clothing were inside. They stopped and stared at the group of six. Yelan walked trough the crowd like nothing was wrong. The children just stood there. The Li cousins galring and the rest just standing there looking around. "CHILDREN!!!" Came a ranting vocie.  
  
The children frozed and ran through the crowd toward the ranting-like voice which was Yelan. "Sorry ma'am," They apologized as they bowed in unison.  
  
"Come along," She said, her old self again.  
  
The children knew that if they made her mad somehow, they be beaten and would be too aching to train the next day. All the kids in the Li Clan knew from experience. Sakura and Tomoyo were only threatened to be beaten but never happened. Yelan went through the portal to the magic world. It looked like it was from the 15th centrie. Sakura whispered, "That, was close." The others nodded as they followed.   
  
Whispers could be heard from behind them as they went trough the portal followed by some of the other magic people. "Poor children," or "Thank god I'm not them," and "They have alot to hold up,"  
  
The five were confused at the comments about them but kept going. "Oh! Sakura, Meilin, look over there!!! owls!!" Said Tomoyo as she draged her two friends to the 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'.  
  
"They're so cute!" Shreiked Meilin as she already found an owl she liked. It was a barn owl.  
  
"CHILDREN!"   
  
Practiclly all of Diagon Ally stopped. The five turned to where Yelan was. 'we're gonna get it now...' thought Syaoran as they walked up to his mother with frightened experssions. "Sorry ma'am," They apologized again and bowed...again.   
  
"Next time, I will not be so forgiving," With that said she walked off.   
  
They sighed in relif. "Cuttin it close guys," Muttered Eriol.  
  
"Oh...yeah..." They said as they ran to where she was headed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CD:I'm sorry for how short it is -_-" How iditoic of me... Forgive me??? And I gotta tell you all one thing in the next chappie! I think should be in there at least, is that there're gonna meet Harry Potter!   
  
*ahem* PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plez? Flame me if you hate it! I wont mind! Just tell me if you want it to go on or you want me to delete this story. Have a nice day everyone! *peace sign* 


	4. The Train Station

CD: Here is an answer to one of my reviewers!   
  
To: Ghost Of Time - Ah, dont worry, It'll get better...just bear with me! LOL I love being sugar high!   
  
CD: Now on with my hopeless story...  
  
After a whole day of shopping in Diagon Ally, they finally went home. "Now, since you've all bought your things for school, I will be return to Hong Kong. The driver will be by in the morning of the day you go. Good-bye children and write back when you have a chance." She said and she left without another word.  
  
"Hmm, well, let's get all this stuff put away." Said Eriol as he started bringing bags after bags his stuff upstairs.(ok, maybe not that much, but you get the point^^')  
  
After they were finished Sakura, as usall, was asleep. "Sleepy head," Said Meilin as she walked past Sakura's open door.  
  
The next day, the five just figured they went into the neiborhoods(spell?) and check out the places and sites. "Hmm...Where's this place? It's looks so..." Meilin started.  
  
"Boring," Tomoyo finished for her.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"This is called..." Eriol looked at the map he was holding. " 'Privet Drive'. Weird name,"   
  
They started walking down the sidewalk and couldn't help but notice yelling coming from a house with '4' on in. So they stopped in front of the house, still on the side walk and listened like the others who were there watching the comotion. "I've had enough of you!" "GET OUT!!!!" "HA HA, Potter's introuble, Potter's in trouble!" Was all could be heard all down Privet Drive and maybe even way more!  
  
"Wonder what's up?" Wondered Syaoran.  
  
The door to the house suddenly crashed open to reveal a boy about their age with dark brown hair and glasses come flying out onto the lawn. "We never want to see you here again! Do you hear me?! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!" Sheriked a woman with a horse like face.  
  
Two chubby people came throughing things out the door, for example, an unusual trunk, a cage with an owl in it, books, and bags. "NEVER!" Said the horse face lady and she slamed the door shut on the poor boy.  
  
Well, if you could imagine, it was confusing sight. The boy, who I might add, hadn't said a word in this ordeal except stare wide eyed at the house he was thrown out from, not one word. All he did was gather his things. Everyone around just stared for awhile and began to whisper to one another. "We should help him," Said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah," They agreed and went onto the lawn where the boy was.  
  
"Hello," Greeted Tomoyo. The boy looked surprised.  
  
"Uh...hi," He greeted in a shy tone. He had green eyes too.  
  
"You need help?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Um...it's ok I was-" He started.  
  
"We're not taking 'no' for an answer," Said Meilin as she and the others picked up all his stuff.  
  
"Thanks," He said, still in a shy voice.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran picked up his trunk, "You can stay at our house!" Said Tomoyo happily holding some of the boy's books.  
  
"What's your name?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"Cute name," Complimented Sakura.  
  
Syaoran growled and glared at Harry. "C'mon, let's go to the car and bring him home," She said an started walking down the street back the way they came.  
  
On Privet Drive in house marked number 4 stood three people. One tall lady, one chuby short man, and like father like son, a chuby boy. "Must be his magic friends..." Growled the fat man.  
  
"Good ritens," The woman sneered, "Come along Vernon," She added and walked away from the window they were watching the six 16 year olds walk slowly away.  
  
"Yes, dearest, come on Dudley." Vernon said pulling the so called Dudley away from the window and shutting the curtain.  
  
"Dad, some of the girls were cute!" He complianed. (*shudders*...thank god I beat up guys that say that to me...EWWW!)   
  
They walked past loads of cars and people staring at them and whispering, "What on earth are they doing?" "What's an owl doing in the middle of the day?" "What's with the luggage???" (lol! I couldn't resist putting in the last comment!)  
  
Syaoran and Eriol glared at every person that insulted them while the girls happily pranced down ahead happily. Harry just sorta stayed back with the guys and his secret things in his trunk. They crossed the street to an inner section and to another. Finally they came to a mall parking lot. "Where's your car?" asked Harry. Now after a while he be came very happy to have new friends in the muggle world that lived near by. Or in this case 'with'.  
  
"Oh, it's over there," Said Eriol pointing to an expensive looking, black honda(dunno any kool cars names -_-" boy I'm an idiot...) sports car (so im gonna make one up.) "And that one," He added pointing to a red Honda civic.(i think that's one -_-"")  
  
"Wow," Was all he could say.  
  
They loaded everything into the 'cars'. "Hey, Harry you're goin with the guys kay?" Said Meilin as she got into the drivers seat of the red Honda.  
  
"Uh...ok," He said as he turned to the guys.  
  
"Come on, girls!" Called Meilin. The girls jumped into the car and waited for the guys to finish checking the trunks of the cars.   
  
"Ready?" Asked Eriol as he sat in the driver seat, "We're goin home," He said with an evil glint in his eye and his million dollar mysterious smile.  
  
"OK!" Meilin said back as she started the engine, "Let's ride girls,"   
  
They both sped out of the parking lot and down the street. But stopped at the stop signs. Only to speed up after. "Where the hell are we going?!" Harry asked/yelled over the loud music from the stereo. It was 'Rollin' by Limp Bizkit.  
  
"Rich part of town," Syaoran simply answered over the booming music.  
  
Harry sat a little confused. 'They're rich?!' His mind screamed. He was friends with rich, nice, cool, RICH people!! 'I always thought rich people were like Malfoy! They're family either must be rich or they're all adopted cause they don't look alike, so they must be adopted or something...or they're all friends. Oh well, at least they're nice!' There was a music tune sound from a celphone. Syaoran picked up his celphone. "Hello?" His voice called over the music. Eriol turned it down....alittle.  
  
"Where are you guys?" Came Sakura's voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
"In traffic,"  
  
"Well hurry up!!! We're already at home!" Meilin's voice boomed through the little phone.  
  
'Ok, maybe they're not that nice,' Harry thought and chukled nervously and sweatdroped.  
  
~*~*~*~45 minutes later...~*~*~*~  
  
The black honda finally came through the gates to the London Li mansion. "Holly, that's where you live?" Asked Harry astonished by the gardens and space. 'You could play Quidditch in this place,'   
  
"Finally!" Yelled three voices as they entered the house.  
  
"What? We had traffic," Said Eriol in an innocent voice.  
  
The girls giggled. "Well let's bring Harry to the guestrooms." Said Sakura dragging him up the rounded staircase.(the house is seriously big. I mean REALLY BIG! Think...big mall sizes! That big...)  
  
"It's nice," He compliment as he sat on the comfortable bed.  
  
"Cool, we're taking you shopping tomorrow for some new clothes so sleep well!" Said Tomoyo as the two boys finally got the trunk up the stairs and to the room. Hedwig hooting as he let her out into the room. "Good night!" They said and closed the door behind them.  
  
The five walked down the hallway, away from their new guest's room. "There's something about that kid," Said Syaoran.  
  
"I know, he has magic, we know that, you could feel it a mile away," Said Tomoyo. (in this, meilin and Tomoyo have magic and can sense magic too)   
  
"Yeah, but to be sure, dont let him know about our magic," Said Eriol as he and Syaoran turned the corner to the guys wing. "G'night,"  
  
"Night," They said and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~NEXT DAY~*~*~*~  
  
8:00 am, the whole mansion was alive with people. Dressing, bathing, still sleeping(wonder who?), eatting, running training, making breakfast and everything else. "Hey, Harry," Called a voice from the door. Harry shifted.  
  
"YO! WAKE UP!"  
  
Harry shifted again and sat up, "Whazzdamatter?"  
  
"Time for food and shopping," Said Eriol.  
  
"Ok, be down in a minute,"  
  
"I'll be right outside the door, it's conmfusing in this part of the house and I'm sure you can't get around be your self," Eriol said as he closed the door.  
  
A minute later Harry was out and walking around with Eriol. They went down stairs to the smell of pancakes! The living room was filled with the smell of pancakes and noises. They walked in and found the rest of the kids holding plates of pancakes and watching the news. "Morning," They greeted.  
  
"Yo,"  
  
"Morning," They sat down and Sakura handed each of them a plate of pancakes.   
  
"Your juice is on the table," She said pointing to a small table filled with empty, half full, and full cups of orange juice.  
  
~*~*~*~One hour later...~*~*~*~  
  
"OK, let's shop!" The girls squealed as they draged the guys through the mall enterance. They headed straight for Wal-Mart and to the guys sections.   
  
"Oh, this would look good on Harry!" "How bout this one?" "Nah, maybe this one,"   
  
Harry stood there as the girls piled the clothes, belts, chains, wristbands, and more on him.  
  
"Now try em on!" Sakura said pushing him into the changing rooms sections with the two guys standing guard at the door and telling him what was good or not.   
  
"Hell no!" "NEVER!" "Hmm...maybe this, but not that," "PERFECT combination!" "Cool!" It went on and on and on and on and on and....ON!   
  
About a half an hour later after trying on millions and billions of clothes, belts and whatevers, Syaoran and Eriol settled on about 20 outfits for Harry. "They're actually pretty cool, the girls have great fashion tast,." Said Eriol.  
  
"Are you saying we dont have taste?!" Yelled Meilin.  
  
"heh, heh, no?"   
  
"That's what I thought," She slowly turned to the cashier and pain for the clathes.  
  
They walked out holding about 15 bags. "$400.00! Wow even we don't spend that much in a day!" Said Meilin.  
  
"Well, what do you think? He doesn't have that much clothes," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh yeah," They went speeding home like always.  
  
That night, they went to the movies to watch 'Shanghai Knights'. After, they went home and sat in the living room watching the news. "So, you going to school?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Uh...yeah, but I need to take a train to get there," Harry answered.  
  
"That's so weird, we have to take a train too!" (dense, dense, Sakura -_-"""")   
  
~*~*~*~*2 weeks later*~*~*~*~   
  
At 6 o'clock hollers and shouts could be heard all the way down the street. Everyone was doing something in the London Li mansion to get ready. "Hey, Sakura! Wake up! You're gonna be late!!" "Hurry up people!" "YOU hurry up!" "I'M LATE!!!!" "HOO! HOO!"(guess what 'animal' that is?) "Shut up!!" "You!" "No, YOU!" "What the?! WHO TOOK MY BRUSH?!?!!?!?" "Where's HARRY?!" "WHERE'S Hedwig?!" "AHH!!!" "I'M LATE!!!" Was all you heard.   
  
"Breakfast!" Tomoyo yelled from downstairs.   
  
A rumble from upstairs and then suddenly, a group of five came bargging through the door to the dining room and started eatting. "Good food Tomoyo!" They complimented.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdroped, "Sure guys, sure"  
  
They finished, and headed up stairs to get their things. The maids and butlers helped bring the stuff to the limo. "Thank you!!!" They yelled thier thanks as the six sped off. (Sakura's, Syaoran's, Eriol's, Tomoyo's, and Meilin's owls were already sent to Hogwarts). At the train station, they split ways with Harry.  
  
They unloaded the car and went looking around for platform 9 3/4. "It should be here somewhere around here," Said Eriol looking around.   
  
They looked around for awhile longer, "Guys, it's almost time to go, there's like, 10 minutes till the train leaves," Said Meilin.  
  
They looked around round again but didn't find platform 9 3/4. That is, until they saw Harry and what looked like a family of orange hair people, "Hey look, there's Harry and what looks like a family of orange haired people," Said Sakura. They looked in the diretion Sakura pointed to and sure enough, there was Harry and a bunch of people with orange hair.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Greeted Tomoyo running over to him with camera in hand, "Nice outfit," She added tapping his odd attire. he had his uniform was on and he had his cloak so that was a big knock-off.  
  
"Uh...heh, heh, hi guys, this is my friend Ron Weasley, his brother's F-" Harry was cut off.   
  
Fred cut in, "Fred and George, at you service ladies," They said as they held the girls hand and kissed it. (like some reincarnation we all know)  
  
"Ahem?" A little girl said catching everyones attention.  
  
"And this is Ginny," Said George.   
  
The girls giggled. Eriol and Syaoran glared. "Well, we should get going, bye!" Said Eriol quickly as he and Syaoran draged the girls away.  
  
They were starting to leave when Sakura looked back, just in time to see Ron run through a wall! "Guys! look at Harry and his friends!" She called. They looked back to see Ginny run through.   
  
"Oh kami-sama!" Said Merilin earning some odd looks from some people around.  
  
CD: Hah! and *yawn* it's like... 1:14am over in Canada where I am right now, so I'm not updating anytime...today...*yawn* and if you're gonna flame me, use the flame botton. I'm gonna get pissed off if you keep flaming in reviews, but hey, I'm not gonna delete this anyway...*yawn* Damnit i gotta stop yawning! Well, good night to ya all! ^^ 


	5. Comotion On The Train And The Sorting Ce...

CD: Yay! ^__^ I got nearly 10 reviews!! Yeah!   
  
To Tuyet - Yeah, I know, just try picturing it! I have a big imagination and...It's not pretty  
  
CD: If you want me answer any of your questions like... on my last chappies ^^" I'll answer em...Oh and Here's the chappie!   
  
"Oh kami-sama!" Said Merilin earning some odd looks from some people around.  
  
"Let's follow," Said Syaoran as he and Eriol went back towards the wall. After what seemed like an eternity because the girls were freaked out about 'running' into a wall. But eventually they did.  
  
They walked/ran through and found themselves in a new world. Just like Diagon Ally. "I'm thinking we're here," Said Eriol as he saw the trian that said 'Hogwarts Express'.  
  
"Guess so," The rest said.   
  
They spotted Harry again. This time he was with Ron and another girl. They decided to walk up to Harry again. The guys snuck up behind him while the girls got someone to put their things onto the train, "Why, hello Harry," The two boys greeted in unison with a mysterious eery voice. Harry jumped with surprise and whizzed around.  
  
"Ahh!! What are you guys doing here?!" He asked. By this time the three girls ran up to them.   
  
"Hi Harry," They greeted in unison too!  
  
"Ahhhh! Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He said as he scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts with you," Said the two, ereely.  
  
"Hogwarts? But you don't look like a first years, more like... our age," Said the girl. She had bushy brown hair and a demanding voice.  
  
"Yeah, we're in an exchange program. We're exchange students," Answered Meilin for her.  
  
"Oh, well, nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger and you are?" She greeted.  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa," Eriol said as he kissed her hand,(Like always!) "And my friends, Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li, and Meilin Li." They did a nod or a wave as he said their names.  
  
"Pleasure," The four answered.  
  
"Wicked, do you, like, talk alike all the time?" Asked Ron.  
  
"No," They answered.   
  
"Well, you can say we're caught to," answered Sakura.  
  
"Cool, well, we should get a compartment while we still can," He said as the group went on the train, "Well, Hermione and me're(is that a word? I was meaning 'me are') going to our compartments ok? See ya!" As they left.  
  
"Huh?" The five Chinese/Japanese group asked.  
  
"They're prefects, sorta like...students of the month or something like that," Harry answered as they found a place. In about the middle of the train.  
  
They sat down. "I think we have alot to learn about Hogwarts," Said Sakura. "Well, I'm listening to music," she said as she took out her CD walkman.  
  
"You can't, they-" Harry was cut off by Eriol.  
  
"Oh, I enchanted all our stuff so they would work," He said as he took out his laptop.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"You want to do something? Listen to music, surf the net...?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"Uh...no thanks,"   
  
"If you say so," He started to do whatever does on his laptop. Sakura fell asleep leaning herself into Syaoran, he didn't seem to mind, he just put and arm around her to keep her from falling. As I might add, he took her CD walkman and listened to it. (lol! What a guy!)   
  
Soon after Tomoyo fell asleep on Eriol and so did Meilin. The two girls both leaned on both sides of Eriol as he looked like he didn't notice as he was on his laptop. 'Wow, the guys must be really strong or the girls are really weak to stay fully awake all this time. I'm practicly dozing off!' Harry thought as he looked out the window. He was just about to doze off when the compartment door crashed opened with a start. Harry snapped his eyes to the door. 'Not him, why him?!' "Ah...Potter, funny finding you here," Said the annoying/mocking voice of Draco Malfoy followed by snickers from the two boys behind him and a new comer girl.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked as he stood up. He side glanced at the girls and found they were still asleep. The two boys glaring at Malfoy, certian that Harry didn't like this Malfoy and they didn't either just by looking at him and the way he spoke.   
  
"I see you've got new friends," He said totally ignoring Harry's question. He was staring at the three sleeping girls.  
  
"This looks like a pretty one," He said as he was about to touch Tomoyo, Eriol swatted his hand away without saying a word but glaring through his round rimmed glasses at Malfoy. "Ah, the boyfriend eh? Well then," he turned to Sakura.  
  
"Don't even think about," Growled Syaoran as he shifted which caused Sakura to stir and wake.   
  
"What's goin on?" She asked as she was staring straight at Malfoy. "AHH!!! What da hell are you doing you ookii(big) baka! and dare(who) da hell are you?!" She screamed all in Japanese so only the CardCaptors knew what she said. At least the ones that heard or woke up to.  
  
The rest were thinking 'huh?' 'what the?' 'o...k...' 'o.O' Draco took a few steps back. "What the bloody hell did she say?"  
  
"You don't wanna know, dude, you don't wanna know," Said Meilin fully awake now.  
  
"Must be a mudblood," The young girl said, "And an Asian mudblood I might add," She added with a smirk.  
  
"Who are you?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm Lilyian Malfoy, I'm a frist year. This is my older cousin, Draco Malfoy." She answered cooly.  
  
"What a cute name," Complimented Tomoyo.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled coldly. Tomoyo was certian that she didn't like her now.  
  
"So...you've made more muggle friends? Huh, figures," Said Draco.  
  
"What is that suppose ta mean?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"You even have the muggle acsent too, Potter, Potter, Potter, pathetic."Said Draco in a coldly unforgiving voice.(Sounds like someone that said that to Sakura eh guys?? *looks at Syaoran*)"   
  
"Ok, he's getting it!" Harry fummed and stood up ready to kill Draco. Eriol and Syaoran held him back.  
  
"What does muggles mean?" Sakura asked confused.(DENSE!!) By now Harry calmed down a little.   
  
"It means non magic folk, in a 'dirty' way,"(not the 'it' way to all of you that think it's *** or anything bad) Said Harry and he launged forward again. Only to be held back by Eriol and Syaoran. Again.  
  
"But we're not 'muggles', " Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Sure you are," Said Lilyian.  
  
"Damare," Muttered Meilin.  
  
"Do you mind getting out?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes, I do," Answered Draco.  
  
The two boys glanced at each other and then back at Draco and smiled evilly, "Are they...is she..." Syaoran started.  
  
"She can't, not in this place, it's too...'dangerous'..." Said Eriol with a smirk still holding the struggling Harry.  
  
Sakura silently took out a card and summoned Windy, "Windy, bring them to the other end of the train," Sakura commanded. The four were swept out of the room. "You don't mind now,"   
  
"Okay, what kind of magic was that?" Asked Harry fairly surprised.  
  
"Asian," They all answered.  
  
"O...k..." Draco and his friends never came back to their compartment after that.  
  
The train stopped fianlly came to a halt at a train stop. Eriol looked at his watch, "7:30 pm? That took long," He said. He was the only one awake.   
  
"Hey guys, wake up," He shook Harry awake while Syaoran just flickered his eyes awake, "Hey girls, wake up, we're here,"   
  
"Where is here?" Asked Sakura.   
  
Everyone fell over anime style. "Hogwarts!" They answered.  
  
"Oh...oh yeah!"(Yeah, remember now eh? -_-")  
  
They got off the train. They carried a little bag or small backpack so people were looking at them odd. "So, where do we go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dunno, but there's professor McGonagall," Said Harry pointing to a lady with green eyes and a stern face. Sure enough, she was walking up to the group.  
  
"Hello Harry," She said and turned to the Chinese/Japanese kids. "Are you the new exchange students?" She asked with a cheery/creepy vocie.  
  
The five bowed in unison. "Yes ma'am," They answered together.  
  
The professor smiled at their politness and respect, "Follow me then,"   
  
"Yes ma'am," They said as they followed her to a carrige. They sat in silence all the way to the castle.  
  
She lead them through the giantic double doors to the great hall. Every eye in the room were on them as they walked trough the four long tables to the other professors. Whispers were heard as they walked. "That girl looks cute," "Man he's hot!" "Guys, aren' they the Fred and George was telling us about?" "I think you're right,"   
  
They got into a line in a patern of girl, boy, girl, boy, girl. They waited until they were in a line before they bowed in unison, like always. "Greetings Professors," They said, in unison, again.  
  
Every eye still on them professor McGonagall told them to turn around and face the other kids. They did as they were told and searched the crowd for Harry and his friends. The three waved but their only response was a stare from the five. Then the doors suddenly opened and the first years and professor McGanagall came in. 'When did she leave?' Wondered Sakura. And the Sorting Hat did it's thing.  
  
After all the first years were sorted, the five were dozing off and slacking until Professor Dumbledore spoke out and snapped the five back into posistion like an army. "As you can see, we have fvie new students with us. We don't except sixth years but they are an excpetion. They are in an exchange program. Please introduce yourselfs, " He Looked at the first in line, (which was Meilin,)  
  
"I am Meilin Li," She said in English but with a chinese/japanese accent.  
  
"Eriol Hiragizawa," He bowed, "Bowing in our country means hi," He added.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," She said as she curtsed.  
  
Syaoran Li, call me Li," Syaoran said in a cool voice. The girls in the great hall all fell for his all mighty figure. The guys just snorted.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji," She said in her singy voice which some guys fell for easily. Now it was the girl's turn to snort.  
  
"Now, treat them with the respect you would to your other peers," Said Dumbledore as he motioned to Professor McGonagall.  
  
She started to call out the names, with difficulty. "Eri-ol...Hira-gi-zagwa," Eriol stepped forward and up to the hat.  
  
"Uh...My names actually pronced Eriol Hiragizawa," The others giggled under their breath. Eriol turned. The four either looked away still trying not to laugh or smiled back waving and laughing neverously.   
  
He sat down with the hat. "Hmm... reincarnation of Clow Reed, never seen him in a while," The hat said.  
  
"Well, he's been gone for some time now," Said Eriol happily.  
  
"Hmm...how bout we'll try...SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table appaused as Eriol took off the hat and sat down.  
  
"My-lin Lie,"   
  
"Meilin Li," Eriol gave a smug expesssion and Meilin gave one back as she sat with the hat.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It imeadeatly said. Meilin practiclly threw the hat off and went to a seat across from Harry.   
  
"To-mo-o die-a-daw-ji" All the Cardcaptors sweatdropped.  
  
"Tis Tomoyo Daidouji," said Tomoyo as she sat down.  
  
"Ah...the Card Misstess's cousin, hmm...let's see...you could be good in..."GRYFFINDOR!" Tomoyo took the hat off and sat down in front of Meilin. They did alittle hand shake like the one guys on tv do and 'then' sat down.  
  
"She-ah-o-run Li"  
  
Syaoran walked up to the hat and stared at it for a minute until he said, "It's Syaoran," And he grabbed the hat with his strong grip and stuck it on.  
  
"Ooooo a feisty one eh? And leader of the Li Clan, and Card Misstress's side-kick," Syaoran grabbed the hat and was about to kill it when the rest of the Cardcaptors ran up and held him back before he was able to wreck it. Eriol held the hat away from the cluches of the Li Clan leader.   
  
"Let me at it! Let me at it!" He yelled as they held him back. He almost got away a couple of times too.  
  
"Sorry, 'bout that, he's..."Sakura started.  
  
"Violent when he's mad," Finished Eriol. The others laughed nervously. "Aren't you my little decendant?"  
  
"Grr..." Was the reply as he sat back down on the stool. As the others released him slowly, he jumped up and tried to kill the hat and Eriol at the same time but failed miserably because the girls held him back and sat him down.  
  
"C'mon Li calm it or you're gonna get expelled!!" Meilin shouted in Chinese, which was very awkward to the others.  
  
Syaoran calmed down. Eriol put the hat back on him but they all stayed just to make sure he doesn't make another atempt at killing the hat. "o...k...I guess with your strong spirit and your determination to kill me, I'll put you in... "SLYTHERIN!" Sayoran threw off the hat and walked back with Eriol as Tomoyo and Meilin walked back to their table.  
  
"S-"  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto...ma'am," Sakura said as she put the hat on.  
  
"My, my, the Card Misstress herself...I know, you can be put with your Li friend over there,'   
  
"That'd be cool!" She said in a cheery voice.  
  
'Then with your suiter it is... "SLYTHERIN!" Another silence and an appluase. Sakura went and sat in front of the two boys.  
  
The meal went by slowly for the three new exchange students at the Slytherin table. No one really wanted to say anything in front of the 'forien mudblood exchange students'. So 'they' made convocation! "So, what's your name?" Sakura asked a guy beside her.  
  
He glanced at her and then spoke, in a creepy and cold voice i might add. "Kouji Lebrun." Was the reply.  
  
"You're a..." Sakura thought for a minute, "Chinese/American aren't you?"   
  
"Huh?" Kouji wondered, "How did you know that?"  
  
"Uh...well," Sakura scrathed the back of her neck, "I sort of know these things, and you're from America huh? You never knew Chinese,"   
  
"Uh...Yeah, you're right..." He answered in a suspisious voice.  
  
"Don't worry, she was a thing with personalities and stuff," Eriol answered cheerfully. The other Slytherins looked alittle disgusted at Sakura for some reason. Maybe it was they thought she was a mudblood or...she was just too cheerful of a mudblood to be a Slytherien, or...she was a mudblood.   
  
"So, Syaoran, how does it feel to be the new 'holly-hell-it's-the-evil-bully-of-the-school-that-everyone-fears-except-his-friends little decndant?" Eriol mockingly asked as everyone around them heard and stared.  
  
"Well, how does it feel to be the-new-holly-he's-hot guy of the school 'grandpa'?" Retorted Syaoran.  
  
"Pretty happy to tell you," He answered innocently.  
  
"Guys!" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"What?" The two asked in the same innocent voice. She sighed.  
  
CD: Now, there's another chappie done....I can put more up too! Yeah, that's what I'll do! R&R plz! 


	6. A Dream of the Future To Come

CD: I got another chappie up! ^^ In this, you get to hear alittle about our enemy...*hint* I hope you like it!   
  
After the feast, Dumbledore stood. "All exchange students please stay and one of the perfects too," He anonnoced. The cardcaptors looked at one another while the rest left excluding Hermione and Draco.  
  
The five went up to the Porfessor table and bowed. "Yes Professors?" They asked in unison.  
  
"We've seem to be missing some one," Said Dunbledore as he motined to a side door.   
  
The door opened to reveal Miss Mizuki. "Sensi Mizuki," They bowed once more.  
  
Miss Mizuki went up to them, "Rise children," She ordered. They obeyed.  
  
A moment of silence went between them. The Professors could see the urge from the children to run to the new profressor. Then Miss Mizuki opened her arms and the five ran to hug her with slight tears, "There's more we must learn from these children and their up bringing," Said McGonagall to Dumbledore. They kept watching the touching reunion.  
  
Then as suddenly as the reunion started the five went back to their places from before and stood like nothing happened. "Children, I've you missed over the years. Why didn't you write to me?" She asked.  
  
"We weren't allowed," Answered Sakura.  
  
"Gomen Sensi Mizuki," They bowed in apalogize.  
  
"Excepted children," She motioned for them to rise. They did and turned to the professors.  
  
"Gomen, professors," They aplogized. They realized their mistake and Mizkui came to the rescue!  
  
"They meant sorry professors, 'gomen' means sorry in Japanese," She explianed. The professors nodded in understanding.  
  
"Well, we see you've met. She is the new music and Asian Magic teacher this year," The five lightened in smiles and hope in their eyes.  
  
"We added those just for you to learn your own magic and our kind," Professor Dumbledore smiled at the happy faces in front of him.  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore!" They said happily.  
  
The professors chuckled alittle, "Your very welcome dears," Said Professor McGonagall. She earned five happy pairs of eyes as they tried to stay focused. 'Must be so hard for those dears to hide their happiness. Is this how they must act at home in company of an adult?'   
  
"You may go now," In formed Dumbledore.  
  
They bowed once more, "Thank you again professors!" They thanked again and ran happily to the door followed by two confused prefects.   
  
"Sweet aren't they?" Asked Mizuki.  
  
"Yes, but why were they so happy to see you?" Asked a corious Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, because of two things. One, I moved to England for about five or six years, and two, because they had to train with strict training sessions and classes with the Li Clan Elders." She answered.  
  
"What do these elders do?" Asked McGonagall. All the teachers wanted the answer.  
  
"They train in alot of things. Agility(spell?), tolrance, energy level, power, history, languages, and many more. To get to where they are now," Answered Mizuki sadly. "They use real attacks in the training sessions. The children get hurt almost everyday with burns and broken bones. But they're forced to train everyday outdoors or in, it's for the Elders to decide."  
  
This gave the professors a worried look. "How do you know all this?" Asked Snape.  
  
"I come to them in their sleep and tend to thier wounds from time to time. But I can only go in dreams, not real life so I'm like a dream friend to them."  
  
"Ah, I see,"  
  
~*~*~***~*~*~  
  
The group of four walked trough corridors and downstairs. "Where're we going?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The Slytherin house," Draco asnwered as he came up to a wall. "Here's the portal. The password's 'Newt's eye', we change the password evey week so be careful," He turned to the wall and said in a monotone voice. "Newt's eye." The wall opened to a hole. Draco walked in.  
  
"C'mon," Was heard from Draco as they walked through and into the Slytherin common room. "This is the Slythein common room, to your right is the girl's dorm and guys to your left. Bathrooms are underground girls and boys on the same sides as the dorms but the doors are beside the dorm doors leading down wards," He said in a fast pase but they caught it all it wasn't like they didn't hear that kind of pace before. The elders would always do that to see how good or bad they listened. They were all good listeners so there wasn't a problem.  
  
Draco left them to go to his dorm. "Oh, and your things should be up there for you," Said Draco coming down and turning around to head back up.  
  
"Hmm...cheery," Said Syaoran looking around the gloomy room. Everyone was watching their evey move. Especaially Syaoran's.  
  
He might be the one of the cutest but he was the dagerous too. They went and sat on a couch. "I'm going to my dorm, kay guys?" Said Sakura as she stood. Syaoran stood with her.  
  
"If anyone gives you any trouble-" Syaoran started but was quieted by a finger on his lips.  
  
"Shh...I'll be fine." Said Sakura as she smiled. "G'night!" She quickly pecked Syaoran on the cheek and ran upstairs.   
  
Syaoran stood there blushing. "Syaoran and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S--"   
  
"Finsh that and you're dead Hiragizawa," Warned Syaoran narrowing his eyes.  
  
Eriol smirked, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes--" Syaoran launched himself at Eriol but he jumped out of the way. Syaoran jumped up in the air and summoned his sword.  
  
"Die! Hiragizawa!" Yelled Syaoran as he chased him aorund the common room until he cornered him. "Say it!"  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Say it!" Syaoran came in closer.  
  
"NE-VER!!!!!" Said Eriol childishly.  
  
"You asked for in!" Said Syaoran and he started tickling Eriol. "Now say it!"   
  
"Ne-pant-ver!!!!" As he fell to the ground.  
  
"Crazy kid," Said Syaoran as he retracted his sword only to be swooned by girls.  
  
"Who's gonna say it now?" Asked Eriol smirking.  
  
"Help," Syaoran said in a annoyed reluctant, glaring, tone of voice.  
  
"Ok,"   
  
Eriol got up and pulled Syaoran through the crowd of "You're so cute!" "You have a sword!" "You're soooo handsome," "What a gentlemen spareing his life,"   
  
Eriol pulled him upstairs to the boy's dorm, away from the annoying girls. "Thanks man," Said Syaoran as they started looking for thier beds. Thier beds were right beside each other.   
  
"No, prob. Let's just get some sleep!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While this was happening Sakura got up stairs and to her bed. The whole dorm stopped movement as she entered. She walked to her bed and put her headphones on and jumped on her bed. She was listening to 'Don't Mess With My Man' by Nivia . She started singing,   
  
"If you mess with my man,   
  
I will be the one to brake it to ya,   
  
got my girls, got my man,   
  
so find your own leave mine alone,   
  
dont mess with my man,   
  
I'm gonna be the to brake it to ya,   
  
here's a little advice for ya,   
  
find your own man..." She sang while boncing to the beat. The others were watching her like she was insane. All she did was smile and ignore their stares. She had her celphone in her hand besides the CD player when it strted lighting telling her, she had a call.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin and Tomoyo where in their dorms too. They spent most of the time in their dorms anyway. "Meilin, I'm calling Sakura kay?" Asked Tomoyo as she dialed.   
  
It rang for awhile before it was picked up, "Konnichiwa Kinomoto here," Came Sakura's voice.  
  
"Hey girl!" Tomoyo greeted. "How's it goin with Slytherien?"  
  
"Not really good," She answered and switched to japanese, "They think I'm a mudblood, you know, and they keep staring at whatever I do! It's really annoying. You?"  
  
"Oh, it's sorta like you but not the staring much...that is, until now!" She answered.  
  
"Cool, well I gotta go, they're stareing at me...again,"  
  
"Well, ignore em', they'll get use to it. Good night, see ya in da morning Sakura-san!" Click, and the dial tone was heard. Sakura hung up and put it away in her drawer with all her other lil things that fitted at least and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
6:30 am read Sakura's clock on her night stand. 'Hoe...' She got up and got dressed. She put on her grey outfit(her uniform) and went downstairs. Her back was a little hurting but she could live with it. She met Eriol and Syaoran and they went to the Great hall to eat. They met Tomoyo and Meilin but they didn't talk much. The room echoed so they didn't want to wake anyone up.(they're the first ones there)   
  
After breakfast our CardCaptors headed off to their first class of the day, Transfiguration. Professor McGanagall started the class, "Today, class you will be transforming mice into kittens and back again. The spell for the transformation is on the blackbaord. The retransformation is in your text books on page 148." At that the calss started. They took out their wands(The cardcaptors bought from Diagon ally) And started.  
  
"Man, this is even more complicated then training with the Elders," Whispered Meilin from her seat. She already transformed hers but she was the last one of the CardCaptors to do so. It's was only fifteen minutes into class too!  
  
McGonagall walked trough the class helping the ones that were doing it wrong or just plain can't do it! The CardCaptors were sitting in groups of two. Syaoran with Sakura sat in the front row, Eriol with Tomoyo behind them, and Meilin with Hermionie behind them. Meilin was helping Hermionie get it right. As McGonagall walked by she asked the CardCaptors, "Where are your mice?"   
  
They pointed to a group of five kittens playing on Tomoyo's desk. You could practicly tell who's kitten's were who's by the color of their eyes or fur and attitude. "Good work," She said as she walked by. The rest of the class was pretty boring for the CardCaptors.  
  
They walked out of class in a crowd. "That was boring," Said Meilin. "What's our next class anyway?" She asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We got...Charms," She answered as she checked her scheduel.  
  
"We got Potions with Ravenclaw," Said Eriol.  
  
"Good luck," Said Ron.  
  
"Why?" The CardCaptors asked.  
  
"You'll see, guys, you'll see," As they parted ways.  
  
The three Slyereins finally found their way to potions because they got lost. "It was down here all along?" Asked Sakura. They heard noises and voices from the other side of the closed door.  
  
"Heh, yeah," Answered Eriol. "I guess we knock," As he knocked on the door.   
  
There was a hush and a chilling voice, "Enter," The three glanced at each other as the door slowly opened magicly to reveal them to the class.  
  
"Gomen Professor," They apologized as they did their trademark motion, bowed.  
  
"Sit," The professor ordered. They did as they were told and sat together in th front row.   
  
"Now, you......................."(blah, blah, blah,)   
  
~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" She was standing in a feild with fog and snow lightly falling all around her.  
  
A dark figure stood in a field. It had dark yellow eyes. That was all she could see through the snow and fog.   
  
Eleven other figures stood beside Sakura. They were her friends guardians. "Who are you?"  
  
"Give it to me," Was the reply of the demanding voice boomed.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"Give them to me! Give them to me now!" The voice was haunting as she woke up with a start. "What the?" She was in a cold sweat. "What does that mean? Who was that?"  
  
~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~  
  
CD: And end of chappie too! lol ^^ The next I think, I'll be introducing the seven Elders and a little bit of the training they're put through. Sorta depressing...But you gotta review to make me uplaod that chapter! ^^ So R&R! Thanx to all who already did! 


	7. Elders are Heeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeee

CD: Good morning! It's like.....9:30 am over at my place...but I'm updateing before I go back to sleeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
To Devil Sister - Really?! ^______^ That's cool! I live in New Brunswick...  
  
CD: Well, what was I -- Oh yeah, here's the chapter, hope you like it!  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up at 6 o'clock, got dressed in her uniform that was put out for her and went down stairs to meet the guys. The guys were sitting on the caouch. "Morning," They greeted.  
  
"Hey guys, had a nice sleep?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, you need..."Syaoran motioned to her back. She shyly nodded.  
  
Syaoran sighed jokeingly with his rare smile and lead her over to the fireplace where she lied down on her stomache to let Syaoran do his magic. She moaned in pain as he worked. "Almost finished," He in formed her.  
  
"You guys..." Eriol said in mock and sat beside the two. That minute a bell rang and sounds of kids getting up could be heard.  
  
Some of them came down stairs to find the three 'forein, mudblood, exchange students'. Some went wide eyed in shock. Others thinking if the two were a couple. "All done," Syaoran annonced as he helped Sakura got up.  
  
"That hurt," She said as she felt her back.  
  
"It's suppose to!" Said Eriol. "C'mon guys, it's time for breakfast!" He motioned to the door.  
  
The two got up off the floor and followed the reincaration out acting like the others wheren't there at all.   
  
They met up with Meilin and Tomoyo in the great hall. They were one the first one to get to the great hall too, again. The teachers weren't there yet! Which meant they were REALLY early. They sat at their tables but turned around away from the table to face each other in the ailes to talk as they waited for the rest. But they decided to talk about some secret things that others aren't suppose to find out till later. "The cards are feeling something," Said Eriol.  
  
"I know, I had a dream about all of us standing in the school Quidditch field with Harry and a dark figure," Said Sakura.  
  
"That might mean something, we might have to call the others," Said Syaoran.  
  
"That's gonna be a bad thing for us if we call the Elders." Said Eriol.  
  
"There gonna make us train double time," Said Tomoyo in an exausted voice.  
  
"But, if anybody gets a bad feeling or somethings unusual tell the others and we might have to call the Elders," Said Syaoran to the group.  
  
"Kay," They answered.  
  
Unoticed to them, four children were hiding behind the open doors listening. One with glasses, another with orange/red hair, one with bushy brown hair, and another with icey blue eyes and blonde hair. (3 guesses who,) "Whoe, those Elders must be a bad thing for them," Whispered Hermione.  
  
"I knew there was more to them then meets the eye," Said Draco.  
  
"Let's see what's so bad about them when and if those so called Elders come," Said Hermione. "But in the mean time keep an eye on them and don't ask anything about their pasts,"  
  
~*~*~*Dream*~*~*~  
  
"Huh?" Sakura and her friends were in the field again with the figure. It was still snowing. It felt like they were in the same place at the same time her last dream was.  
  
"Give them to me," The voice boomed.  
  
"Who are you?!" She asked again.  
  
"Give them!" The dark figure shouted again.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Give them! To me!!!"  
  
~*~*~*End of dream*~*~*~  
  
"WHO-ARE-YOU!?!?!?!?!!?" Sakura shouted and jumpped up in bed. Some of the girls were looking at her wierd.  
  
She walked down stairs and sat by the fire. Stareing at the flickers of light. She didn't notice the two shadows enter and stalkingly, walked over. They stood behind her stareing into the internal flames with her. They stood, enchanted by the flickering flames for some time before putting a hand and either side of her shoulder. Sakura jumped but settled down after knowing who they were and motioned them to sit. They sat on bothsides of her still entransed. Then they looked at each other. "You have a bad feeling?" The three asked.  
  
They nodded. "I guess we should tell the others and get the Elders," Said Eriol.  
  
"Yeah," The other two agreed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five assembled in front of the long table in front of them full of teachers. Behind them was the whole school. Wondering what was going on. The five stood emotionless in their pattern. Staring straight forward. The teachers found that hard to stand their stare. Sad faces on some of them, maybe even all. Suddenly in the mist of the ceilling, an orb appeared. The five children looked up as the orb drifted down in front of them, terrior writen all over. The orb flashed and seven old men with cloaks and one with a staff appeared. The five young ones bowed low, "Why have you called?" Boomed one of the cloaked men. "Eriol?"  
  
"We sense something is amist Elder, and--" He was interupped by the Elder.  
  
"You should be able to defeat this darkness," Another boomed. The five practiclly trembled at the owner of the voice. The one with the staff in hand.  
  
The five bowed again, "Sorry elder," They apologized. Harry could see that they were slightly shaking.  
  
"Except your punisment," The Elder said as the others made fire and lighting balls. They looked up at the Elders, terrior writen all over their faces, as the Elders summoned their fire and lightening balls...  
  
CD: I know, I know, stupidly short chapter...but it sounded like a very good chliffhanger! ^^ I dont think I'll be updating today...it's raining and well...my parents wont let me go on when it rains. Something about lightening. Ah well, R&R kay? ^^ Ja ne! 


	8. Hospital Wing Here We Come And Guradians...

CD: Hello to all my faith reviewers and friends!!! ^_^   
  
To: Eriol's Legal Lova - Cool! Are you older the SakuraStar? and I'm guessing from your name you 'loooooovvvvveeeeee' ERIOL! eh? eh? Well...me too! And I also like Syaoran. ^^   
  
To: SerinityRules - Ah, don't worry my friend! They'll all get better! ^^  
  
To: Flora - Well ya see, theyre training to be even better and if Sakura uses her cards too much she'll just go unconsious in the middle of sessions so she doesn't use her cards so much. And they're training to be even better! ^^ I think that answered all your douts and questions  
  
CD: Whoe! That was alot of explaining to do! LOL!  
  
The five jumped into the air and summoned their weapons to protected themselfs. One of the fire balls were headed for Draco until Sakura jumped into the way. With arms spread, she took the deadly blow to her back. Falling to the ground with burns that no child should have.(i know, i know, but she'll get better! dont worry!) "Sakura!" Tomoyo called, she turned to the Elders, "Elders, the Hogwarts students don't have anything to do with this! Please, spare them!" She begged.  
  
The whole group watching, watched in horror as she fell. Harry got up from his seat and was about to defend his fallen friend. When Syaoran came up beside him and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't try, you're gonna--" A fire ball hit Syaoran before he could finish. Sending him flying to a wall. But only bonced off of Harry.  
  
"Thank you," Tomoyo said as she jumped out of the way of a lightening ball.  
  
Sakura slowly got up. Mraclessly,(spell?) she could still be consious. Eriol was hit by a lightening ball and was still. Tomoyo ran over and quickly put a healing spell. Eriol slowly got up only to be hit again by another lightening ball. Sakura used Jump Card to jump, holding Meilin in her arms. A fire ball went whizzing by. Then another, and another, one was going straight for them as Tomoyo sent a fire spell along with Sakura's Firey back at the Elders. It only hit the Elder's sheild and discentagrated.(spell?) Syaoran was up, somehow, and ran over to Sakura and Tomoyo. "Why does everyone else has to see this?" He asked as they dodged more on coming fire and lightening balls.  
  
"No idea," Answered Meilin as she and Eriol joined.  
  
Suddenly the attacks stopped abruptly. The five moved slowly, glaring at the ones they called 'Elders'. All was quiet... Until suddenly seven fire and lightening balls came at them with no notice. They screamed in pain as the balls hit them. Light flashed and smoke went through the great hall as everyone covered their eyes. As the smoke and light slowly settled, five bodies lay. Hardly notcieably breathing, "Your punishment," Said the one with the staff.  
  
Miss Mizuki ran towards the motionless bodies, only to be held back by two Elders. "Please, let me have them Elders," Pleaded Miss Mizuki.  
  
"No, they must pay for failing to get to their maxium power levels, they must take their punishment," Answered the staff Elder, yellow percing eyes at Mizuki. Miss Mizuki stopped.  
  
Sakura slowly got up. The crowd gasped at how strong willed this girl was to be able to BREATH after that. She stood, with cuts and burns all over. The others slowly got up, helping each other to stand. They bowed. "Sorry Elders," They said with weak but strong voices. They wouldn't show weakness to the Elders. No way, not them.  
  
"Good, now rest, you will train like you've never trained before for this darkness..." Said the staff Elder as they faded into an orb and shot up into the sky dissapearing.  
  
The five who stood strong in front of the Elders, yelped in pain as they fell motionless to the ground again. Miss mizuki ran up to them and held them. Trying to sooth their pain as tears fell from her bright brown eyes. Silent tears could be seen by some around the group from the five. Sakura got up with a start, "OW! That hurt like hell!" She said as she exmained herself. "It doesn't look too bad does it?" She asked with a weak smile.   
  
"Oh Sakura," Miss Mizuki said as she hugged her.   
  
"Good night..."  
  
"Madam Promfri, bring these children to the hospital wing." Ordered Professor McGonagall. The Madam quickly got out of her seat and ran over to five.   
  
The five were taken to the hospital wing with the help of four other children. Miss Mizuki slowly turned to Dumbledore. "Who were they?" He asked concern writen all over his face and everyone else's.  
  
"Those... were the Elders," The whole table of teachers gasped, "That is how they are treated everytime they do something wrong, the classes are even more deathening but they somehow get through it alive." She was in silent tears now.  
  
At that time the five walked back into the great hall with badages here and there. With Madam Pomfri close behind saying excuses to get back in bed. "We'll just be a minute," Said Syaoran. The five marched into the room and up to their spots from when before all this started.   
  
They bowed. "Sorry for the trouble we've caused," They apologized.  
  
"Is this what they do to you?" Asked Dumbldore. They glanced at each other and noded.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Four,"  
  
"Months?"  
  
"Four years, three weeks, and two days," Answered Eriol. "We remember the exact time we started too, headmaster," Suddenly, Eriol went silent and straightened. He summoned his staff as a blurry figure came up behind him and then in him. You could still see the large figure above Eriol.  
  
"Ah, Dumbledore, it's been a long time since I've seen you," Eriol in a montone voice and an etch of another's voice. The four others turned to Eriol not surprised.   
  
"Clow Reed," Dumbledore said in surprise.  
  
"Children, I see they've not been happy with you," He said.  
  
"No, lord,"  
  
"Be patient, you will over power them very soon," He reasured.  
  
"Thank you lord,"  
  
"You've been trained by those...Elders, before Clow?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," Eriol's eyes turned dark, "I killed three of the ten."  
  
"Really?!" Asked the four still being bandaged CardCaptors.  
  
"Yes, children, I over powered them," He answered. "Now, children, go rest, I will have a talk with the Elders after."  
  
"Thank you lord," They bowed once again and left helping each other. Eriol still behind.  
  
"I will leave now, my young body can't take the pressure on his mind for much longer with all his cuts and burns," Clow said. "I bid you fare well, for now my old friend," And he vanished leaving Eriol dazzed.  
  
"That was hard to hold, why the hell do you do that?" Eriol asked as he put his staff away, "May I leave?" He asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Eriol left holding his head. As Eriol was about to leave four orbs appeared. "What the..." He started but was cut off by a flash of light. When he could see again, two lion-like figures, one dark, the other light, and two winged people, one dark another light, stood before the teachers.  
  
Sakura and the others sprinted back into the room along with Eriol. The figures turned to the five 'still' being badaged children, "Master," They dark ones said as they bowed.  
  
"Mistress," The lighter ones bowed.  
  
"Kero! Spinner Sun! Yue! Ruby!" They called as they ran and hugged the four figures.  
  
"Hey squirt!" Said a voice from behind. Sakura turned.  
  
"Touya?! Waht are you doing here?"   
  
"Heh, heh, couldn't leave ya here with da lil chinese gaki over there," He answered as he pointed to Syaoran.  
  
"Grr..."Syaoran and Touya glared at each other like there was no tomorrow!  
  
"Ok, ok, cool it guys," Sakura said getting in between them. They both looked away like kindergardeners fighting over a toy. The others laughed.  
  
At the Gryffindor table Harry whispered to his friends, "Even in a bad time like this, they seem to have good spirits,"  
  
"Yeah," The table that could hear him agreed or noded.  
  
The five new ones bowed to the teachers, "Professors, I am Touya Kinomto, the new appreantsce of Miss Mizuki." Touya introdued himself, "This is Yue, the gudge, Ruby Moon guardian of Eriol, Kero, Gaurdian beast of the clow seal and guardian of Sakura, and Spinnel, guardian of Eriol reiscarnation of Clow Reed." He introduced motioning his hand to them.   
  
"Ah...Yes, we've been expecting you Touya. Miss Mizuki will be telling you your duties later," Said Dumbledore. "And the guardians of the great CardCaptors, how wonderful to finally meet."  
  
"Pleasure,"   
  
"How's it goin?"  
  
"Greetings,"  
  
"Hey," The guradians greeted.(in order from their greetings: Yue, Ruby, Spinner, and Kero)  
  
"Ok, now," Touya turned back to Sakura, "What DA HELL HAVE YOU BEEN IN?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?" He screamed. "YOU LOOK TERRIBLE! DAD'S GONND FLIP IF HE SEES THIS!"   
  
"Uh, yeah, it's nice to see you too omii-chan!" The other CardCaptors sweatdroped. "But we were going to the hospital wing just now, heh heh heh," She said under the stare of her older brother. "Bye!" And the CardCatpors sprinted out of the room.  
  
Touya turned away, "Humph, half-pint,musta just went now,"  
  
"We will turn back into our human and smaller forms Professors," Informed Yue monotonely. There were four blinding lights (again) and there were two stuffed animal like creatures and two human forms. One a young woman they other a young man.  
  
"Uh...Touya, where are we?" Asked the young man.  
  
"We're at Hogwarts Yukito," Answered Touya.  
  
"Oh, when did we get here?"  
  
"Yue,"  
  
"Oh, and...uh..."  
  
"Yes Yukito?"  
  
"I'm staved! When can we eat?!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped.  
  
"And then we can check on the kids!" Exclaimed Nakaru as she glomped on Touya. 'This is gonna be aloooooonnnnnng night....' Touya thought as he tried prying Nakaru off his arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CD: See? They're all right! But they got cuts and stuff but no broken bones or anything...'Somehow'... *eyes CardCaptors* And see Pochoco? Now everyone's here! No worries! 


	9. Dreams & Training begins

CD: Hi everyone! Okay, I'm getting really confused with all this uplaod and takes 24 hours to uplaod stuff! I don't even know if I updated! Oh well.  
  
To: SerinityRules - I know, I hate the Elders too.   
  
CD: Story I hear? Here it is!   
  
In the hospital wing five beds lay filled. Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. She was having that dream again... "What do you want?!" She shouted.  
  
"The...cards..." It answered as it flew towards the group alittle. Who ever this person was now had a staff in hand.  
  
"No! Why would you need them?"  
  
"To rule the world and rid it of all light," It's taunting voice said as everything around her now faded away except the hodded figure and her.  
  
She gasped, "Who are you?"   
  
"The one who lived, he will know. He has dout with I many times in the past,"  
  
"The one who lived?"  
  
"The one who lived...Give me the cards...rid the world of light...cards....the one who lived................................"  
  
~*~*~*End of Dream*~*~*~  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she woke up. She was covered in cold sweat. Eriol and Syaoran jumped out of their beds and ran over to Sakura's bed.  
  
"Are you ok?" Asked a worried Syaoran as he held her in his arms securely. She slightly shook.  
  
"Shh...It's ok young one," Said Eriol oblvious that he was in Clow reed mode as he caressed Sakura's cheek. She suddenly fell asleep in Syaoran's arms. He blushed and set her down and tucked her in.   
  
"What did you do to her?" Asked Syaoran facing Eriol. (I know Clow Reed's not something like that...or is he? But it's just that The Elders call Clow that so they started too ok? ok,)  
  
"I put her back to sleep, she will remember the dream she had just now tomorrow. Now..." Eriol put a hand and Syaoran's forehead and Syaoran instantly fell asleep.  
  
Eriol put him in bed and got into bed himself. He too drifted off to the dream world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened?" Asked Sakura as she groggly got up. She looked around as she found out she was surrounded by her friends and Professors. "Good morning,"  
  
"What did you dream last night Sakura?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"I dreamt that we were in the Quidditch feild again. It looked like time didn't change. It still snowed. But now he had a staff. I asked him what he wanted, he said he wanted the cards. I told him no but he kept insisting but I kept declining. Until I asked who he was. He told me to go to 'the one who lived'." She explained.  
  
Hermionie, Ron, adn Harry looked at each other in horror, "He's not after me anymore," Said Harry. He looked back at the confused group of CardCaptors, brother, and guardians.  
  
"The one who lived, he," Dumbledore pointed to Harry, "Is the one who lived,"  
  
"Voldemort," Harry said as he and Sakura's eyes stared. Emerald crashed emerald. (no it's not a H+S fic. and she's with Syaoran remember people? *Syaoran fumming*)  
  
"Harry!" Ron and Hermione said as the two broke contact.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"What's so bad about Voldemort?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
The three explianed to the group what had happened. Through the encounters with now known as you-know-who. "So...he's the guy in my dreams?" Asked Sakura.  
  
The others nodded. "We must be on the look out for any slight unsuall acting in the students." Said Dubledore.   
  
"He might be controllong one of them to have get close enough to Sakura and give her these dreams..." Eriol Said as he thought.  
  
"Which makes mostly the Slytherien girls are a good suspect, and the Slytherein guys comes next," Said Syaoran.  
  
"And then the rest of the school," Added Meilin.  
  
"Boy, there's too many suspescts..." Said Tomoyo. "Anything can happen,"  
  
"Just keep a look out and train hard guys," Eriol glanced at everyone, "We're gonna need it big time,"   
  
"If only there were more allies we could trust," Said Syaoran.  
  
"Well, act like nothing happened, we have to act natural if this intruder is in our territory," Said Eriol with and evil glint. "In?" He glanced at the CardCaptors.(noticed the only ones talking are the cardcaptors?)  
  
"In," The ten said. They turned to the Hogwarts people.  
  
"In," Said The three Griffindores. The CardCaptor team nodded and they went their ways getting ready.  
  
The only ones left in the room were the teachers. "They're very good at looking at all the facts," Said McGonagall.  
  
"Yes, that must be how they've gotten this far," Agreed Snape.  
  
"They're fast healers too," Said said the Madam.  
  
A minute later they came back in another one of Tomoyo's outfits. It was the one from CCS the second movie. Same designs but different colors. Sakura was(just like in the movie)pink, Syaoran(like movie) Green, Eriol was deep blue, Tomoyo's was purple, and Meilin's was fire red. "May we be excused of all classes for today Professors? The elders should be coming now," Said Eriol as they bowed.  
  
"Yes, of course," Answered Dumbledore.   
  
"Thank you," They bowed again and rushed off to the great hall.  
  
"We are going to need all the help we can get, everyone, carry on like nothing has happened," Dumbldore stated as all the tachers went their ways excpet three.  
  
"They'll be done around dinner," Said Yukito.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
CD: Sorry *bows* Sorry for the really short chapter. I'll make it up to ya! *light bulb over head* I'll write another chapter!!! R&R! 


	10. Training

CD: Here's the second chappie of the day!  
  
In some classes you could hear the screams of the five training in the great hall. When there was a scream everyone would stop and would feel pity or guilt for what they've thought of them. Mostly the Slytherin. And mainly a certain icey blue-eyed, blonde shuttered at the cry of every scream. "Draco, is there something the matter?" Asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"No," Was his answer everytime any one asked him what was wrong. An agonizing sream was heard. Draco shuttered once more.  
  
McGonagall now knew why. 'Poor Draco must feel guilty at what Sakura did, and never got a chance to say thank you,'   
  
"Oh, class, if you are so distracted with the screams, then we must go see what is happening," She got up from her seat and walked to the door followed by everyone else.  
  
They made their long way to the great hall. The screams were getting louder and louder every step. Step after step they made their way to the Great hall. "EEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The scream when they got to the closed door to the great hall where they came through their first time into the hall. McGonagall opened the door to a well known barrier. 'Must be put here to not let any unwanted guests interfer,'   
  
The crowd watched at the scean before them. Sakura was a meter or so in front of the faithful door that the class was at. She was faceing the door. Her eye lids shut and breathing shortened. Draco tried to put on a brave face as he gazed down at his savior. She suddenly opened her eyes to the sound oh gasps and the auras. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, her voice haorse. A fire ball was heard and Sakura jumped into the air with vengence.  
  
The room was untouched but the trained were. "Your next lesson will be indurance," Said Staff elder(Elder 01). The five graoned as they got up and stood in a line.  
  
As lightening was shoot, they stood their ground. "No, they can't do that!" Cried Hermionie. The others watched in horror as they 'still' stood their ground.  
  
They resisted screaming for about two minutes until they let out. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That must have been the loudest the school heard that day because they yelled together.  
  
But faithfuly to their power and stubburness not to give up they STILL stood! (oh my god! I feel soooooo bad for writing this...*sniff*) Draco and his class could only imagine the things they went through when they were younger cause clear as day, this was not the type of thing 16-year-olds to go through. Emotion were running through everyones mines. 'No...' 'Dear god!' 'Bloody hell,' 'Hold on!' 'They can't kill them,' Most of all were two. Harry and Draco. 'I have to help them! But how?!' The same thought went through both boy's minds. They continued to watch their friends fall to the ground unconsious. Some of the elders were coming up to the motionless bodies.  
  
"No! Get away from them!" Said Harry as he pounded against the barrier, trying to get through the barrier. The motionless bodies trembled with weakness and pain as they got up.  
  
"Windy!" Sakura summoned Windy, "Push the elders to the back of the room! Windy!" Windy did as it was told and returned to Sakura as a card once again.  
  
"Lightening Wall!" Tomoyo and Meilin yelled together as a wall of electricity formed in front of the elders. Traping them, for now.  
  
Sakura turned to the group at the door. "All we need is your faith in us," She gave a weak smile and fell to her knees. "Let the class end here Elders," She said as she got and came over to the door. She summoned sword and cut through it so they could get out.  
  
The only times the classes would end early was when they would over power the Elders. Which was alomsot every day but sometimes the five were too tired from the work out the Elders gave them so they hardly ever tried. Or they would try close to the end. Another way they could get out was when Sakura or Eriol fell unconsious then they would end the class cause the elders didn't want to drive them 'too' close to the edge to where they would die then and there.  
  
They slumped out quietly. As they all finally got out... "FREEDOM! Yeah!" Eriol yelled in reilef.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Meilin said as they bounced around the hall. Leaving confused experesions on a group of students and a teacher.  
  
"We did it! We got out of training early!" Said Sakura as Tomoyo taped everyone somehow.  
  
"We don't get it," Said Ron confused as ever along with the rest of the class.  
  
"Oh, we never get out of training this early. It's usually around 9 o'clock. Here we over powered them alittle and that was all we needed to get out." Answered Syaoran. "Now, if you guys don't mind, we have some cuts we have to tend to," He bowed and pulled his training compainions towards the hospital wing while they were still happy.   
  
'But tomorrow I'm guessing they'll bring us out side for our punishment as to over powering them,' Eriol thought as he wraped his cut-up arm with bandages and put a healing spell on it. 'We're gonna get it bad,' As he tended to his other wounds, 'I'll get Clow to talk to them tonight,'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CD: This must be the most shortest chapter I've ever written! Bad me! BAD! Oh well, I'll just update about two more tomorrow! Ja ne! and R&R for me baii!! 


	11. Ninja Comes, Ninja Go

CD: AHHHHH!!! I'm losing my touch! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
To: Amelle - The dream happened around the end of chapter 6 ok? OK! ^^  
  
To: Flora - No prob!!! ^_^ And uh...I know, I might be editing this story for my many glitches or maybe a sequal *hint hint*   
  
CD: I love answering your questions! Feels like I'm talking to you guys! Oh with the story!!!   
  
The next day the CardCaptors woke up late because they were so tired from the training class yestaurday, they didn't notice the time. They were brought back to their dorms because they were 'fast' healers and they could just use a healing spell or the Erase card to just make it go away anyway.   
  
Sakura looked to her bedside desk with a note; 'Dear Sakura,  
  
I've talked to the elders and they say they will continue training on Sataurday, where there are no classes and no interferance. From now on the training classes will be held on weekends and fridays. Untill then, you will be continuing your classes at Hogwarts.   
  
Good day,  
  
Lord Clow Reed/Eriol H.'   
  
She looked at her clock. It was 11:40 am. "Hoe, I should've woken up earlier," She moaned as she got out of bed and started to get dressed. "There shouldn't be that much left of morning classes anyway,"   
  
She went down stairs to find Eriol and a tired looking Syaoran on the couch. "Hey, guys,"  
  
"Eh," Syaoran replied in a grumby voice.  
  
"He's alil tired cause I woke him up," Said Eriol peased smiling his mysterious smile. Sakura giggled.  
  
"Well, we should get to class then," Sakura said as she headed to the door. The two boys followed.  
  
"What do we have anyway?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
"Hmm...we have...potions right now," Answered Eriol.   
  
They headed to the potion class and knocked on the door. The door creaked open to reveal the Grrifindor and Slytherein's. The three bowed where they stood. "Sorry Professor," The apologized.   
  
"We, uh, well, we slept in and forgot the time," Said Eriol and gave a nervous chuckle as the other two just sweatdroped at their tartiness.  
  
(I dont really want to write about the classes sorry to all the people who wanted to ^^")  
  
After lunch was done there was a free period because the teachers had a meeting for something. It was late Octuber and was a little chilly but not that much. The CardCaptors went outside to train a little. Some other kids were out too but the five didn't mind. The school knew what they did in training anyway. This was just...an exercise. The five somehow got swords.(meaning Tomoyo n' Meilin. The other 3 all ready have one...I think...does Eriol have one??? Ah well, in my story, he's got one!) And got into a circle with their swords drawn. A silence took over for about two minutes and suddenly they launged at each other. "Hah!" "Heah!" Grunts, growls and other noises were heard from the bundle of fighting as people stopped and blinked with interest.   
  
They fought for some time more. "Sakura!" Syaoran called as he stopped and started looking around like he was looking for something in the crowd that gathered. The four stopped and silence once again took over.   
  
A sudden russle from the bush and the five's piersing eyes shoot that way. "It's from the forbiddin forest," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"What the hell is going on with us and trouble?" Asked Eriol as he stepped closer to the woods. Something swooshed by him.  
  
He turned with a mark from a blade on his face. It wasn't serious but it still bled. "Eriol!" Tomoyo called as she ran up to him and the other three.  
  
"I'm ok," He turned back to the group of on-lookers, "Run now! Get back to the castle!!!" The group started to run back to the castle. A scream was heard.  
  
"Jump!" Sakura jumped to the crowd. A girl was cut in the arm and laid on the ground as the group looked on in horror. "Tomoyo! Put your healing powers to use!" Tomoyo ran over.  
  
"Stay calm, it won't hurt," Soothed Tomoyo as she staretd to chant a spell. The wound dissapeared from the girl. Tomoyo smiled and helped the girl up.  
  
"We gotta look after the others!" Tomoyo said as she turned back to the girl. "Go to the teachers and get them down here as soon as possible understand?" She ordered. The girl nodded. "Ok then, on our mark, sprint to the door." She told the group and turned to her friends, "What are they?"   
  
"Ninjas..." Answered Eriol as he got an evil look of madness.  
  
"GO!" Tomoyo yelled as they group ran to the Hogwarts door. A moment later, the teachers were at the door.  
  
The five had been fighting the about ten ninjas now. "Lightening!" Sakura called and fired a ninja in front of her, "Where are these ninjas coming from anyway?!" She asked as she dodged another ninja.  
  
Meilin was having trouble with one and was suddenly frozzen in place. She looked at where the spell came from and was met with Professor Snape. "Thanks!" She called as she ran off helping her friends.   
  
Now the ninjas started to attack the teachers as well. "Time!" Time stopped including the ninjas but not the magic people.   
  
"What happened?" Asked McGonagall.  
  
"Time," Answered Dumbledore. "This is the power of the Clow Cards," He pointed to the five.   
  
"They're very powerful," Snape compilmented, "To stop time, takes a large amount of power."  
  
"Now," Sakura got up from the ground cause she fell. "WHAT DA DAMN HELL WAS ALL THAT FREGGIN FOR?!"   
  
"Sakura, calm down, there must be a reason, maybe it's Voldermort," Suggested Eriol.  
  
"I guess, but he didn't put up a good fight as I thought he would," Said Sakura deep in thought.  
  
"You thought he'd be sort of like the Clow Cards?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"Well yeah, ya know, big comotions, big trouble-"  
  
"Big cats," Meilin broke in a fit of laughs as the other three joined in except for Syaoran who just grunted at the memory of the Big card.  
  
"Well, we must be keeping an eye on everyone or it will be another close incounter with Voldermort," Dumbledore said as he motioned everyone to come inside. They oeyed and went in to be greeted by phrases from the students.  
  
"Woohoo!" "Good job Professors!" "You go Sakura!" "Those CardCaptors rock!" The phrases went on and on through the day.   
  
CD: Sorry for any mistakes in this one! ^^" It's just cause I'm in a rush and I need to go eat some food now. But I promise there'll be another chappie! Ja ne for now! 


	12. Hospital Here We Come Again!

CD: YES! Finally!!! My dad finally got off the computer...and now I can write my second chapter...  
  
To: Pochoco - Okay, okay, okay, I'll re-post chapter 11 when I can think up of something...*thinks* uh...^^"" Do you have any ideas??? *nervous laugh*   
  
CD: Do 'any' of you have any ideas??? ^^"""""""" He heh heh heh heh...Help?  
  
That night our five CardCaptors were in the Qudditich field. They just walked around sometimes sperating to do...(*ahem* things *ahem* [no not that 'bad' stuff] I'm more directing more to the...kissing thing) "Sakura..." Syaoran said as he put a protective arm around Sakura.   
  
She giggled, "Yeah?"  
  
"We haven't had alot of time to our selfs have we?"  
  
"Hmm...yeah. And what are you suggesting we do?"  
  
Syaoran leaned in for a soft kiss. "That," And kissed her passionatly again.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, two other love birds were at it too. "I love you," Said Eriol as he kissed her again.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "And I you," And they kissed again.  
  
Meilin was walking through the pasture alone when someone sneaked up on her. "Boo!"   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She turned to find Kouji. A Slyerien student. He was Chinese/American and a seventh year. (Remember him???)  
  
They met a couple times when they bump into each other. They seem to have been bumping into each other alot these days. Like now. But after awhile they got to know each other and were friends. "Kouji, you scared me," She said catching her breath, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are 'you'?"  
  
"I was walking with my friends but they got *ahem* busy," She answered as they sat down on a bench.  
  
"Ah..." He stared until she noticed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"Oh, you," He still stared at her like nothing was wrong.  
  
Meilin blushed. "Me? why?"  
  
"Cause," He pulled her into a soft kiss. Meilin didn't fight it but kissed back. When they were out of breath.  
  
"Of that," He finished. Meilin was being flooded by emotions.  
  
"Kouji," She finally said. He braced himself for those painful words he thought he'd hear or a slap. But it never came.  
  
Meilin launched herself at him in an embrace. He hugged back a little confused at first but relaxed.  
  
Somewhere in the bushes four pairs of eyes looked on happily as to their friend had finally found a lover. Or at least a boyfriend. And may I add, a camera lens filming the two newly love birds. "Kawaii!" Tomoyo whispered as she still filmed the two.  
  
"You always think everything's cute," Said Eriol as he put an arm around his beautiful flower beside him.(^^") Syaoran did the same to Sakura as well.  
  
"Well, we should get going. They might want some time alone," Syaoran said as he helped Sakura up off the ground.  
  
Back to the two secretly being filmed they shared another passionate kiss. Kouji deepened the kiss by pulling her a little closer. She let him...to a limit. "Nah ah, not that close buddy!" She said as she got up.  
  
"Awww!" He whined like a 6-year-old.  
  
Meilin giggled, "Gotta catch me first!" And she set off down the feild towards the castle.  
  
"Hey! You had a head start!" He called as he ran after her.  
  
"That's so cute," Said Tomoyo as she stopped filming and started with the rest following Meilin and Kouji back to the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That Friday, the school was wakened to pain stakened screams from outside. Kouji looked over to two empty beds beside him. His bed was right beside Eriol and Syaoran's beds. He looked outside to see rain. "It's raining and they're still at it?" He mummbled. It was already past 6 in the morning(am).  
  
Outside in the rain the five had been training with the elders for two hours now. "Heah!" The five did as they did a flip and landed.  
  
"Again!" They did it again like robots. "Not good enough!" Elder 01 said as he hit Tomoyo in the back with a small fire ball.  
  
"Ah!" She rubbed her back but got back into place. They did practices and sessions for hours and hours on end.   
  
It kept raining but the elders wouldn't let the kids go inside. They said it would distract them. Unfortuntly for the CardCaptors, it rained all day. At 7:30 pm, the five finally came into the warm castle.  
  
Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran plopped themselves on couchs despite the pain. Sakura sighed as she laid her head on Syaoran's lap. "Tired..." She mumbled. Then she and the two boys fell asleep on the warm and comforting couch.   
  
Tomoyo and Meilin actually got to their beds before falling into a deeply earned sleep. Kouji and some of his friends came into the Slytherin common room to find the three sleeping sixth years. They were cut up bad with bits of blood everywhere on the couch and them. "We gotta get them to the hospital wing," He said to his friends as he picked up Sakura. She shifted in his arms and mummbled something that he couldn't hear.   
  
"Shh...we're getting you some medical attention," Him and his friends headed to the hospital wing.  
  
"My, those elders are so strict with these poor things," Said Madam as she tucked Sakura in. Tomoyo and Meilin were found and brought to the hospital wing too.  
  
Hours pasted and one by one, the five regained consiousness. "Where am I?" Sakura asked as she got up to the faces of Kouji and some of his friends.  
  
"The hospital wing, we brought you and your friends here while you were unconsious." Answered Kouji from Meilin's bedside.  
  
"Oh, what time is it then?" Sakura asked.  
  
"9 o'clock pm," Answered Eriol as he walked/limped over.  
  
"Boy, we had a..."Tomoyo sneezed. "a bad day,"   
  
"We all have colds and fevers don't worry," Said Syaoran from his bed across from Sakura's.  
  
"Hoe...life stincks," With that said Sakura fell back on her bed with a plop.  
  
Only to jump back up with stinging pain in her back. "Damn those elders..." She muttered as Eriol started chanted a healing spell and slowly started to heal Sakura's wounds.   
  
"Ya almost finished guys?" Asked Meilin finishing up healing Syaoran's wounds.  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Wow, those spells work fast," Said one of Kouji's friends.  
  
"Of course it does. We need the spell to heal faster in time for tomorrow!" Tomoyo answered. "Now, we just have to get rid of these colds before tomorrow,"  
  
"Yeah," Came the agreement from her four friends. She lead back on her pillow.  
  
"I'll get Clow Reed to talk to the Elders. I'll get them to give us the day off or something," Eriol said as he left the room.   
  
"It's a good thing Eriol's Clow Reed's reincarnation." Meilin said as she drifted off into dream land holding Kouji's hand.  
  
The next morning they spent the whole day in the hospital wing. Everyone was wondering where they were. Maybe they died by the hands of the horrid Elders, maybe they were taken away to a remote place where they would train, maybe their punishment was to leave. Many questions went through everyone's heads that morning when they didn't hear the screams of the five Slytherin sixth years. But when Kouji and his friends told them they were in the hospital wing the school started whispering that the training must have over powered them or something.(yeah right!)   
  
Draco, still feeling guilty from what happened when the elders first came, asked if he could go with Kouji when he visited them. "Sure you can come," Answered Kouji. "I'm going right now so let's go!" And they started down the hall to the hospital wing.   
  
They asked the nurse if they could visit. "Of course you can. Go right along in," She motioned to the entrace and the two boys went inside.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran were up and about while the three girls slept peacefuly in their beds. Draco went straight to Sakura's bed and sat on the stool provided. Syaoran watched every move Draco did as he went to Sakura's bedside. "Sakura..." He called. She flickered her eyes open.  
  
"Hmm...? Oh, Draco what are you doing here?" She asked hoarsely.  
  
"I..." Then blurted it all out, "I'mhereto thankyouforsavingmylifetheotherdaywhentheelderscame," He was out of breath at the end of that thanks.  
  
Sakura giggled. "Your welcome!" She said. "But you didn't have to, we always save people. Either they know it or not," She smiled. "So, you doing okay?" She asked.  
  
"I guess, but it was pretty boring," Draco answered.  
  
"Well it's been pretty boring around here too," They carried on a small convocation.  
  
"Hey Draco, it's time to go," Called Kouji from the door.  
  
"Okay," Draco turned back. "Bye guys,"  
  
"Bye!" They said cheerfuly as their two visiters left.  
  
CD: Okay, that sucked. BIG time...Forgive me??? I'm so so so so so SO sorry!!! 


	13. A Horora In Town And id like to thank my...

CD: Yo. I'm sick. Got a cold. It sux. Never get sick much either...  
  
To: SerinityRules - I know! I don't think I can make bad guys...*thinks*... nope, I can. I just don't know how to make em evil. Don't really watch the movies or read the books.  
  
To: Jenjen - Your welcome! And thanx!   
  
CD: O...k...here's the chapter-------------------------------  
  
Luckily Eriol asked the elders to have the whole week off which was a very good idea considering they now had fevers! "Man, we had a bad training class last week." Said Eriol. He was the first to recover and be healthy enough for the nurse to let him leave the deaded hospital wing. He comes to visit everyday after classes at the end of the day.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said as he sat on the edge of Sakura's bed. Syaoran was the second to recover. The two boys went on training but the classes didn't last as long. 'Must be because there wasn't enough people to boss around,' thought Syaoran at the time.  
  
"Are they well enough to leave to hospital wing yet miss?" Eriol asked the nurse.  
  
"They are almost well enough to leave but I'm not sure about the training," Answered the nurse.  
  
"I'm sure that wont stop the Elders from punishing us for being sick, I'm sure of that," Said Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*Sakura's dream*~*~*~  
  
"What the?" Sakura looked around. "Where am I?" She was in a dark place. Maybe nothingness.  
  
"Sakura," A female voice called out to her.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned to a woman that she couldn't see very well.  
  
"Sakura, six stars will join and over come the darkness." The woman stepped closer to Sakura. They lady had on a flowy light pink dress and green emerald eyes just like Sakura. She also had long flowy hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"You knew me," She asnwered.  
  
"....Mother..." She said in realisation with a happy smile.  
  
"Sakura," A masculin voice called to her. She turned to the voice.  
  
"Clow Reed!"  
  
"Yes, listen to her, you must stay on your guard at all costs. We have a feeling this Lord Voldermort is close by but we can't pin point it." Clow Reed in formed.  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"You must remember Sakura, twelve stars will join together and with their powers they will over come the darkness Sakura," Said the Woman. As the voices and figures faded.  
  
"Yes...yes, my friends and I will..."   
  
~*~End dream~*~  
  
"I will...mother..." Sakura weakly opened her eyes. She suddenly shoot up in bed. Cold sweat on her face dampening her hair.   
  
She looked at her digital watch on her bedside table. It was 2:43 am. "What a dream," Sakura mumured as she laid back down.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning the three girls were finally released from the hospital. It was Saturday but Eriol convinced the Elders to let the girls settle down from the fevers and flu's. There was a Quidditch match that day too! It was Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. "Wonder who's gonna win?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"We'll see Sakura, we'll see," Answered Syaoran as he watched.   
  
Everything went on...pretty mush normal. The score was Hufflepuff 50 and Ravenclaw 70. If you could put it that way. But besides the roughness it was like a normal soccer game. Except you ride brooms, and you can pick the ball up, and there's more then one ball. More like four balls.  
  
'BOOM!' A loud sound was heard over the crowd. "What the?!" The five CardCaptors asked/shouted as the crowd froze.  
  
Yue, Kero, Ruby moon, Spinnel sun, and Touya were looking around also. "Do you sense anything?" Asked Touya.  
  
"Hmm..." Yue was still looking over the horizon. "I'm not sure," He flew to Sakura. "Mistress, there might be danger,"  
  
"I know." Sakura summoned her staff and used the fly card. "Fly!" Wings grew from her staff as she and Syaoran jumped on and flew over head.  
  
"Voldermort must've sent that or why or what would do that?" Said Syaoran.  
  
Eriol levatated as Meilin and Tomoyo rided Spinnel and Kero over the feild. They looked around once more before...'SHOOOSH!' A fire ball literally flew towards the Quidditch towers. Particuarlly the teachers. Meilin and Tomoyo quickly jumped from the two lion-like creatures and landed on the Float card. The four guardians blocked the blast with their combined sheild. It engulfed the four.  
  
The crowd gasped. Shouts of encouragement were heard from the crowd. "Please be alright!" "No!" "C'mon!"   
  
The four luckily didn't get hurt but lost a portion of their power. 'We're gonna have to be careful,' Thought Eriol. "Stay up and at it guys!" He warned his comrads. He got nods in return.   
  
"Damnit! I hate this waiting!" Said Meilin annoyance clearly in her voice.  
  
"PATIENCE!" The other four said as they laughed at how Meilin was acting. A hmphing, pouting baby.  
  
"THERE!" Tomoyo said. A figure way too high for a human got up a ways away from the school way over the trees and sent another fire ball. "Eriol!"  
  
Sakura summoned her star staff. Syaoran and her jumped into Eriol's lavatating bubble. Sakura quickly summoned Sheild and created a first barrier. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Meilin quickly flew/floated to Eriol and Sakura and placed a hand on both their shoulders. They were focusing their energy towards the two, lending their energy to the two. Eriol used his staff to form a powerful barrier second sheet shield around the school.   
  
The yellowish(Sakura's) and blueish(Eriol's and I don't know if he can have a barrier or something too ^^") barriers were close enough for some to touch if you wanted. But didn't worring it might throw the five's off consintration or something.(boy, if only they knew...And did you notcie that they did all this really fast! I just slowed it down...SLOWMO! LOL!)   
  
"Meilin! Tomoyo! Spinnel! Go in for a direct asult and the rest will come in from behind and under got it?!" Eriol odered instead of explained but they knew what he meant.  
  
"Kay!" "Got it!" "Yes Master!" Was heard as they ewnt to the figure.  
  
"Yue! Ruby! Attack from it's right, we'll go in from it's left," Eriol had his mysterious smile on. They went off into their positions.   
  
Tomoyo and Meilin had no problem getting it's attention. "Loser!" Meilin insulted. It went for her.   
  
"NOW!" Eriol ordered as the two forces from the sides charged.   
  
"Firey!" "Thunder!" (whatever Ruby and Yue does, dont remember their attacks be placed here) "Shadow!" The figure was caught but somehow got out.  
  
"Holly-" Touya stopped himself just in time to not say the next word. Touya had projected a screen so the schooland him could watch the battle.  
  
"It's a Horora!"(My close friend made it up! thankx man!!! I mean ma'am!! I mean--oh nevermind) Touya said as he jumped out of the tower. "Lavatation!" He summoned.(He's got wards too! ^^)   
  
He dropped into a yellow ball and started lavatating to the battle site. "Sakura! It's a Horora!"  
  
"A WHAT?!" The five CardCaptors and four guardians asked/yelled/screamed.  
  
"A Horora, certain magic can't be used on it. And certain elemental ones too." Touya explianed.  
  
'Then if our Asian magic doesn't work then we'll use--' Syaoran was cut off by another thought voice other then Sakura.  
  
'Hogwarts magaic! Of course, I should of known,' Eriol mentally answered.  
  
'How da hell did you get into mine and Sakura's mental bound?'  
  
'I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation. I've listened to to all the time!' Eriol smiled his evil smile according to Syaoran. 'And so can Tomoyo and Meilin!' His smile became a smirk.   
  
'Grr...I hate you Hiragizawa!' The hate claerly on his face as he scowled.   
  
'Cmon guys! We gotta get some ass kicking done!' Meilin sent in a menatly annoyed voice.  
  
"Okay, Let's go with Hogwarts magic!" Eriol ordered. They took out their wands. 'Imoblieis kay guys?'   
  
(spel? I dont read the books. ^^""If any one does, tell me plz!)   
  
"Imodlieis!" They called and the magic from their wands and stopped the Horora in mid attack.  
  
"Shadow! Wood! Ball the Horora!" Sakura summoned. The two cards did as she said.  
  
"Thank you," She added with a bit of tired in her voice.  
  
Eriol bottled the Horora and minimized it to a little jar and a seriously minimized Horora comparing to the size it was in the battle. Syaoran imedeatly held Sakura bride-stye as the team slowly decended and started walking to the castle.  
  
"Why are they walking?" Asked a girl from Hufflepuff.  
  
"Wouldn't you be tired from a fight like that and useing all that power on only ONE emeny?" Asked Touya. He flew back to explain to the teachers.   
  
"Touya, is this the power of them?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," He bowed. "That is what they've trained for. To protect the school and the world from total enilation," (Spelling again...-_-")  
  
"I see," As did the rest of the teachers excluding Ms. Mizuki.  
  
The nine finally came back to the Quidditch feild but this time as they entered the feild the whole school cheered. Harry and company including the two teams of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. "That was great!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. "You guys have alot of power to go face to face with that Horora!"  
  
Sakura was asleep in Syaoran's arms queitly. "Shh...Sakura's sleeping," Hermionie hushed Ron as she motioned to the sleeping Sakura.  
  
"We all need rest too..." Tomoyo said softly as she leaned into Eriol's waiting arms. The crowd was now in a worried attitude as they two fell asleep then and there.   
  
"Yeah..." Meilin fainted also as Kouji picked her up.  
  
"Man, I wanna fall asleep too!" Whinned Eriol chilishly as they walked through the feild. The school cheered them on as they reached to the teacher tower.(i dont know wat da hell the thing is called ok? ok,)  
  
Eriol and Syaoran bowed. "Professors," They said as they floated up to the tower with Eriol's powers.  
  
"Eriol, Syaoran, what has happened to the three young girls?" Asked GcMonagall.  
  
"They used up too much of their energy and is restoring it as we speak." As Eriol finished answering Tomoyo came to.  
  
"Mmmm...Where are we?" She asked.  
  
"The Teacher's Tower, had a nice sleep love?" He asked. She giggled in return.   
  
"You may go back to the Hospital wing," Suggested Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure," Said Syaoran as they slowly dissapeared.(Eriol's magic duh!)"See ya later Touya,"  
  
"Gakki..." He muttered in Japanese.  
  
Dumbledore stood and the school went quiet. "Everyone go back to your dromatories,"   
  
The school started fileing back to their houses. Questions running through their minds, 'That was wickid!' (three guesses who,) 'They could be Professors if they wanted to!' And many, many, more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, the five ran to their classes. At high speed!!! No, they sprinted that was all.(hehehe i couldn't resist) They ran down steps and almost tripping a couple of times but luckily didn't. Running no, sprinting down halls doesn't go unoticed by the pupils of Hogwarts. Syaoran was about to turn a corner when a door opened. He jumped up in the air, and landed on the other side of the opened door. This, was what most students looked on as the five 'protectores' running down the hall, as they dodged opsticles with talent.   
  
They ran quietly into the class and sat down, took out their books, and got to where the class were suppose to be at. The class snickered at their tartiness but whispered at their quick, slick, and quietness motions and their tendancece to get to class just at the right time. (Sonuded like Sakura held them up eh? Me CANADIAN!!! MUAHAHHAAAA!!!! ahem, keep reading! ^^") Proessor Flit Wick(Spell??) turned to see what the comotion was. The class quieted. He looked around the room suspisiously as he slowly turned around to atend to his work. (I only here knew, or noticed the panting, red faced forein exchange students...-_-"")  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CD: Must keep chapters...and, I think I got my touch of writing long chapters back! YAY! R&R Ja ne! *bows and starts to turn off computer* 


	14. Wizard's Flu And Some Stuff! LOL

CD: Yo to all my faithful reviewers!!! I'm feeling much better now! YAY! ^________________^  
  
To: Jenjen - I'm happy that you're happy! ^_^  
  
CD: And now...don't flame me cause you hate what I'm gonna do to Eriol ok guys? It's just in the story...  
  
The training went on...and on, and on, and, did I forget to mention on? The school tried at least to get use to the screams and maons from the hospital wing from five sixth years every now and then. From that day in the Qudditch game all years were to have defense against the Dark Arts twice a day for good measure if any other creatures tried to attack again.   
  
All was quiet on a snowy night. At least until...'Sakura!' Syaoran's stern but soft voice rang out in his grilfriend's mind in the middle of the night. Sakura shoot up in bed.   
  
It was about past eleven, "Wha?" She asked to no one particular. She suddenly realised it was a mental messege. "I mean," 'Wha?' She sent.  
  
'Sakura, you better get down to the common room I think there's something wrong. Eriol's feeling weird,'   
  
'Okay,' She took one of those long see through scarfthat ms. Mizuki gave them for Christmas. Here's was pink.  
  
She ran down the stairs to meet a seriously concerned Syaoran waiting at the girl's dorm. "Where's Eriol?" She asked. Syaoran pointed to the couch facing away from the couple.  
  
The two ran over. Eriol was pailer then usual.(Is he even pale?) He looked like he caught the flu. He was unconsious too.(poor, poor,poor Eriol!) "I know it looks like a flu but I feel a presence or something." Said Syaoran.  
  
"Then we have to take him to the hospital!" She whispered/yelled.  
  
"Sakura!" Eriol called out, "Syaoran!"  
  
"What is it? Eriol?" Sakura asked full of concern for her friend and bestfriend's boyfriend.  
  
"Sakura, six stars will gather in the school," He took a sounded like a painful breath, "And over come *pant* the *pant/grunt from pain* darkness...Sakura, Syaoran, I know what your dream meant now, I think," He rested his throat.   
  
He finished his messege in mind. 'They're........US! Sakura, Syaoran, me, Tomoyo, Meilin, that's five' Eriol grunted. "ahhh...." 'I don't know who the last is but we must find them before this darkness does over comes us...Clow Reed helped me get this..............................' Eriol fell unconsious.   
  
"Eriol!" Sakura called. "He's unconsious,"  
  
"We gotta find out who this last star is if Eriol's right, and we gotta get Eriol to the hospital wing, c'mon," Syaoran said as they started carrying Eriol off to their dreaded hospital.   
  
"I will get you this time Harry Potter. And now your new friends as well..." A shadow from a corner of the room said. He had a staff...and yellow eyes...the staff looked oddly farmiliar as well.   
  
(Interuption: u wanna know why they dread the hospital? well, if you do, it's cause when they get injured by the elders in training they're always broguth there and they laothe the elders and Sakura and her friends always ended up there so, they all hate it there. Even though the nurse if nice to em...now on with da story!!!)   
  
  
  
Eriol had a some what had a special 'Wizard Flu'. It usually lasted about month for young wizards. But..."But Eriol-kun's not even a wizard," Tomoyo said. They where in the library in a remoted place at the back of the long shelves.  
  
"Or a warlock at that," Added Syaoran.  
  
"Then how or why could he get it? He's a sorcercer," Meilin said in annoyance once again. "Damn, this school is so confusing!"  
  
"Shh!" The other three hushed.  
  
"I'm really stumped you guys," Said Syaoran still thinking.  
  
Harry and his friends came up to the now quiet table of four, "Hey guys," They greeted.  
  
"Hey," They answered still thinking.  
  
"Uh...we heard Eriol's sick...I heard he has Wizard Flu." Said Hermionie.  
  
"The problem is that Eriol's not a wizard," Explained Sakura looking at the three shocked expressions.  
  
"He's a Sorcerer," Tomoyo finished.   
  
"So, he can't get a Wizard Flu," Added Meilin.  
  
"And that's why we're thinking," Added Syaoran still deep in thought.  
  
"Ah...now we get why you're so deep in thought," Said Harry.  
  
"Is it that visible?" Asked a blushing Sakura.  
  
"Yes," Came a voice from behind the three Gryffindors. They turned to the voice.  
  
It belonged to none other then Draco. "Hey," They four sitting greeted.  
  
"Hey," Draco greeted as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Sakura.(Syaoran's on the other side)"I think that Voldermort's back," Started Draco. "We know he's been to this school, what else?"  
  
"He's a Slytherin," Said Harry.  
  
"He's the heir to The Chamber of Secrets," Added Hermionie.  
  
" (place whatever happened if voldermort was there in any other books here cause I have no idea. Help? o.o") " Suggested Ron too. (you've noticed our CCS people didn't say anythin yet? i did)  
  
"Uh...what are you gouys talking about?" Asked Meilin. The four Hogwarts students turned their attention to the confused and clueless CardCaptors.  
  
"You don't know?" Asked Ron.  
  
"We know who Voldermort is but what's this with the 'chamber of secrests' stuff?" Asked Syaoran.  
  
The Hogwarts looked at them like they were mad. But then they remembered that the CardCaptors weren't at the school for as long as them. "Oh yeah!" They said in realisation. But got hushes from the other students in the library.  
  
"We mean, we met Voldermort before. At least Harry did," Explained Hermionie.  
  
"Ah..." The four replied.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you think Eriol-kun's going to be alright?" Asked Sakura in Japanese. The Hogwarts students looked on in awe as they started talking in Japanese.  
  
"Wow, they can talk fast in Japanese eh?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah," The others agreed as they listened.  
  
"Oops! Remember? They don't understand Japanese," Said Sakura in a blush.(Japanese)  
  
"Hai........" The other two said in agreement and they turned to the still-not-really awed four.  
  
"Gomen Harry-kun, Ron-kun, Hermione-chan, and Draco-kun," The girls apologized.  
  
Harry and his friends(They were like: *blink* *blink*) "They said sorry to you guys," Syaoran explianed. "You heard your names and gomen means sorry,"  
  
"Oh," They realised.  
  
"I've got it," Said Sakura with a satisfying smile.  
  
"Which is?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"My dream, in the Quidditch feild, 6 stars. If Eriol's right about the five of us then all we need to do is find the last one. My dream took place in a snowy Qudditch feild -" She was cut off.  
  
"So it's gonna happen sometime this month or next," Said Syaoran realising. The others close behind.  
  
"But who could this last star be? Asked Draco.  
  
"We don't know," Answered Tomoyo.  
  
"Who do you have right now?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and me." Answered Meilin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about two weeks from Christmas and Eriol wasn't getting any better. They didn't have any progress with 'Operation Stars' as Syaoran nick named it. It was now time for the holidays but the CardCaptors stayed to try and find out. Harry, Daraco, Hermione and Ron stayed to help as well.   
  
Tomoyo now a worried wreck sat on her bed looking out at the dark(night time) snowy land scape through her window. it was night and everyone was asleep. 'Eriol,'   
  
'My love,' An all-too-farmiliar voice called.  
  
'Eriol?!' Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. 'You're ok!' She now had tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'Yes, I can talk mentally, but I'm unconsious right at the moment,'  
  
'Oh Eriol, is that flu still going on?'  
  
'Yes but I've diminished most of it so I'll get better and get our of the hospital soon,'  
  
'I'm so happy for you!' Tomoyo now had tears coming down her rose cheeks.  
  
'Now please, do not cry over me, I can smell your salty tears like a wave of water from the sea,' He soothed.  
  
'Oh Eriol, you're such a romantic,' She giggled a bit.  
  
'Ah, but at least my little flower isn't drying any more,' He paused, 'Now please get some sleep. I hear you guys are trying to find the last star. Operation Stars isn't it?'   
  
'Yes,'  
  
'Well that's a nice name!'  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Syaoran made it up!'  
  
'Oh now I see. Well, really, you should get into bed and get some sleep before morning comes,'  
  
'Aww, okay,' She dragged her covers over her small form, 'Good night!'   
  
'Good night my love,'   
  
The next few days they still didn't come up with anything. Eriol was released from the hospital but he still had to take his provided medecation though. "Awful stuff," Eriol said to Tomoyo as the two walked out of the hospital.  
  
"It can't be that bad," Tomoyo said holding a fit of giggles in.  
  
"Sure it is,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We seriously need back up or something!" Sakura said in exhaustion.  
  
"I know! This is do annoying!" Meilin agreed. The two girls were in the library looking for any information about these twelve stars.   
  
"Shit! I'm gonna go freshen up coming?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"You bet I would," Meilin said as the two walked out with glances at them from guys.  
  
"Boy, being Meilin's boyfriend's hard work," Said Kouji.  
  
Syoaran chuckled. "It must be hard to see when one; you're in Slytherin and she's in Griffindor, two; we're always training with or without the elders, and three; she's always in the hospital eh?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Kouji nodded in response. "Well, you can always watch us train or try to train with us," Suggested Syaoran.  
  
"You think those elders of yours would let me?"   
  
"Nope, not a chance,"   
  
Kouji sweatdroped.   
  
"But you can watch,"  
  
"I'll do that, thanks," Kouji said sacasticly.  
  
"Seriously, you can. And I know how you feel,"  
  
Kouji looked over at Syaoran, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I really never know where Sakura is most of the time when we're in training. It sucks really, even if I do know I can't really help when the elders are all looking over everyone and attcking everyone. Like in the Great hall when they first came. I would help her and everyone else. But it's just seriously hard when your enemy attacks more then one of you, they attck 'all' of you so it sucks." Syaoran explained.  
  
"I always wonder one thing,"  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"How the freggin hell do you live through all that?! And for what? Four years?"   
  
"Uh...calm down buddy, and, I don't really know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I don't know. We'll be injured bad. Like lost alota blood way, but we somehow get through it. Oh, and our healing wards help and with the help of your methods of healing it helps too,"  
  
"Uh huh,"  
  
Eriol came into the room followed by three so-very-known-girls. They walked up to the two chinese boys, "Konnichiwa Syaoran/Syaoran-kun," They greeted.  
  
"Hey," Syaoran simply replied. They took their seats.   
  
"So, got any ideas anyone?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan; when anything happens to the school or anything, ya know, demons, those guys, get them into the Qudditch field. Just like in Sakura's dream. And we'll have to wing it from there," Explained Syaoran. "Everyone down?"  
  
"I'm down," "Yup," "Sure," "Whatever," "kay," Came five responses.   
  
Syaoran looked from their faces to the next. "You sure?" They nodded, "Kay then, we're goin ta war against da darkness, I'm sure he'll try and pick us off. Like what he did with Eriol. He knows Eriol's the smartest. We gotta watch our backs guys, I gotta feeling he's gonna go at us with all he's got,"  
  
"Well, we'll have to kill him for it then," Said Meilin.   
  
"Okay, let's go train then," And they walked off.   
  
In the corner of the room, Harry and his friends including Draco over heard everything they said. "Wow, they treat it like it's war or something," Said Ron.  
  
"I think they don't really have a choice, I mean, they were brought up to fight," Said Hermione.  
  
"I guess so," Said Harry.  
  
"We should help them," Said Ron.  
  
"That's a good idea, " Draco said smugly, "And risk getting yourself killed, Weasley that's a good plan," (sounds like the old Malfoy's back *eyes Draco*)  
  
"Well, we should do something to help them," Said Harry.  
  
"Like what Potter? They're more experienced then us," Said Draco.  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"Because you know my father's with Dumbledore sometimes?" He got nods, "Well, Dumbledore talked to him and others about the five CardCaptors. My father said that they have strong magic. Sakura has more magic then this whole school put together and some to spare! Eriol's about all of Gryffindor, and Syaoran, Meilin, and Tomoyo has more power then 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's put together. My father said to stay clear of them because they socialized with muggles." Draco answered.  
  
"So, you're saying they're dealing with powerful forces?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," A voice came from behind the table. The four looked to find....  
  
"Lilyian, what are you doing here? I thought you went home," Said a surprised Draco.  
  
"I heard you were staying for some reason and I thought I'll stay too. To look after you and your mudblood friends," She said coldly. Four girls were behind her. "And did I forget to mention my dear cousin, this is Aelena, Glenny, Flay, and milliana," She introduced as she pointed to each. "Girls meet, my cousin Draco and his mudblood friends," (Guess who's the friend 'millionare'?)  
  
"Lilyian, can you please just stop hanging aroung with me? I have a life outside the Malfoy Mansion and I'd like to live it," Draco said growing mader by the second.  
  
"Oh cousin, I'm just looking out for you, is that bad?" Lilyian contered with an innocent look.  
  
"Lilyian, you're 11 and I'm 16! You think I can look after myself?"  
  
"Aww...but cousin, your father told me to look after you so you wuoldn't socialize with mudbloods," She looked over to the three Gryffindors. "But I guess you didn't listen. So I'll have to tell your father," She said with a smirk.  
  
"He said he wants to be left alone and he wants to be alone now!" A very pissed Sakura in the door.   
  
CD: No Sakura's not mad because she likes him. Anyone would go crazy with a loud mouth, way too over confident girl like Lilyian. Cause I'm sort of the person who can't stand people who think they're soooooo cool and say that the rest of us are idiots. School trouble starts even before I get to school...Boy...R&R guys! Thanx! 


	15. Lilyian Gets A Taste Of Her Own Medican

CD: Eh heh heh heh heh ^^"""" Sorry for not updating yestaurday! For give me?   
  
To: AnimeObsessionFantasy - REALLY?! I thought I changed all the twelves...*thinks* well, could you help find where they are so they could be changed to six?   
  
To: Cherry Blossom s - I know. I feel his pain too...and your's too!   
  
CD: Sorry it a short chapter too. But at least I'll put a second chappie up! So don't you fret! ^__^  
  
"Ah kinomootwo," Said Lilyian.(mocker!) That made Sakura even more pissed with her friends behind her.  
  
She walked up to the four at the table(Harry etc.)with the others close behind. She looked over to the five smug and stuck-up girls. "Now, will you just leave?" Sakura said alittle more calmly.  
  
"What if I don't want to? Then what would you do?" Lilyian retorted.  
  
"Lilyian right? You don't wanna get Sakura mad," Warned Syaoran.  
  
"And why shouldn't she?" Asked Flay, She had blonde hair and she always stuck her nose in the air.(bitch...)  
  
"Because you just don't wanna see her mad, we did, it's not pretty," Answered Meilin.  
  
"Sure," Said the five first years like it was nothing.(bitch[es])  
  
"You wanna know how her power is?" Asked Eriol. "Then keep going,"  
  
"Sure," Said Lilyian, "You must be such a mudblood, And your friends too. With your clothes and starnge english languge with 'wanna' and 'ya'. I knew you were mudbloods from the day I met you lot," She said with a smirk.  
  
"You're never giving up until you know what she can do eh?" Said Meilin, "Then keep er' up, but don't say we didn't warn you,"  
  
"Is Sakura that bad?" Whispered Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Answered Tomoyo. "She can release alot of power when she's mad,"   
  
"Ah...well, we can see it first hand," Said Draco.  
  
Sakura was fumming by this annoying little girl in front of her and her annoying looking friends. "You wanna know how muggles get mad?" She steamed out. "Because it's not pretty,"  
  
"Sure, they're weak anyw-" *WACK!* She was cut off by a hand coming to her face. She fell to the ground from the blow and looked up to see a cold Sakura.   
  
"You know that sting on your face right now? That's how 'muggles' as you say fight," Sakura said coldly.(Can she do that?!) "Annoy me again and you'll see my full power instead of a 'muggle' attack." Lilyian's friends helped her up.  
  
She shook her head no and started heading towards the door with her friends close behind. The others looked on in shock. "She can do that?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Oh course I can! You just saw me do it to her!" Everyone went quiet. "Now," She was back to her happy-go-lucky self again. "What are we gonna do if Voldermort attacks at night?"   
  
"I guess we'll need to do watch out or something," Said Eriol.  
  
"But it's gonna be hard with training and everything," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just wing it like what we mostly do," Said Syaoran. "Agreed?"  
  
"Agreed," The others said. (all of em!)  
  
"Okay then," Syaoran put his hand out, palm faced down.   
  
The other CardCaptors joined including Harry and Hermione. They looked at the magic poeple. "It's a thing we do. It sorta means you're in and we'll work together," Explianed Meilin. They answered oh and did the same jesture.  
  
"Okay, in 3 we put our hands in the air and say 'Hogwarts'," Explained Eriol. They nodded. "1...2...3!"  
  
"Hogwarts"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CD: R&R plz! And go on to da next chappie! ^__^ 


	16. Voldemort Revealed

CD: YAY! I got over 40 reviews! This is so cool! I told ya there was another! LOL Here's the story!   
  
They were in their dorms after a well earned Chirstmas eve dinner. "I'm stuffed," Said Harry plopping himself onto a couch.  
  
"Oh yeah, nothing like stuffing and turkey for dinner," Said Ron as he too plopped down.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that Voldermort isn't coming," Said Herimone.   
  
"I know, there hasn't been anything going on lately and it feels like nothing's wrong," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah," Agreed Meilin.  
  
In Slytherin dorm Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol were sitting by the fire pretty much thinking the same thing. Spinnel and Kero were there too. Sleeping by the fire. Yue and Ruby were with Tomoyo and Meilin. It was a pretty quiet time. For some reson infomation leaked out about Sakura's dream so some came back(some how) to the school anxious to see what 'The protectors' as their nick name was would do.(what an idea that is, go back to school right before Chirstmas morning...how smart....no offense to anyone) Sakura was sleeping from the good meal. Syaoran had his arm around her and was playing with her hair. Eriol was staring at the flickers of the fire. Syaoran was too occupied by Sakura.   
  
It looked like another quiet night. At least until....  
  
*BANG!*   
  
The noise could be heard throughout the school. Sakura suddenly shout up from Syaoran's chest. "It's begun," Said Eriol getting up calmly as did the other two. Everyone else in the room were all shakened by the hit but stared at them like they were mad. How can they be so calm when the school feels like it's going to fall they wondered.   
  
Suddenly, the three sprung to their feet and started running down the hall. The others followed and ran into Tomoyo and Meilin. Followed by Harry, Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor house, "Sakura! Guys! Lets change," Said Tomoyo as she throw them their outfits and quickly(somehow!) changed and ran out side. They gathered in the Great Hall.   
  
A moment later the teachers and other houses came into the hall too. "What's happened?" Asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
The CardCaptors summoned their weapons and were ready for battle.   
  
*BANG!*   
  
Another hit could be heard. Girls screamed in suprise and others tumbled under the shaking. It came from the west side. "Let's see what this thing is shall we," Said Eriol with his eerey voice as they ran out.   
  
Sakura was at the door when she turned, "Wish us luck okay? And Touya, love ya lots! See ya later!" She waved as she ran to catch up with the others.   
  
"So innocent and yet, so strong," Said McGonagall as she watched Sakura's back.   
  
Touya and Ms. Mizuki projected a giant screen for everyone to see what the 'Protectors' were doing.   
  
Outside the castle our heros had reached the west side castle. Tomoyo flew with Sakura while Meilin flew on Spinnel and Syaoran flew on Kero. "I don't see anything," Said Sakura as she and Tomoyo flew around high in the sky.   
  
Suddenly a fire ball came hortleing at them. Sakura flew out of the way just in time. "What the hell was that from?!" Asked Syaoran. He then thought of something. "Guys! Does that fire ball look framiliar to you?" He asked.  
  
There was a moment of thought when they all thought of who it was. Until they did and blurted out in unison, "Elders!"  
  
Back in the great hall, everyone gasped at the realisation of who throw the fire ball. "No way!"   
  
"It couldn't be! Those elders are their trainers aren't they?" And other coments were heard.  
  
Outside the realisation just sunk in when they heard an evil cackle. They turned to the maniack laugh to find Elder 01 floating there in front of them. Just coming out of invisiblity. "You've finally realised," He said coldly like a rock.  
  
"But...How can you be our enemy?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Because I'm not just Elder I am also..." His arura turned black, "Lord Voldermort!" The CardCaptors gasped at the answer.  
  
'Let's stick to the plan: we get him into the Gudditch field and wing it from there,' Eriol said mentally to his peers. The others nodded with new determination.  
  
The hall was quiet. You could hear a pin drop if you had one. "What are they planning?" Piped Hermione. Everyone shrugged.  
  
They flew towards the Quidditch feild. Luck was on their side as Elder/Voldermort followed. "Running away so soon?! I thought I've taught you better." He reached the field, "No matter, your punishment will be death,"  
  
"How long have you been in Elder's body Voldemort?!" Asked/yelled Eriol.  
  
"Long enough to see your weaknesses," The cloaked man simply replied sneering.  
  
  
  
~*~*In the great hall*~*~  
  
"We have to help them!" Said a Hufflepuff. Others agreed.  
  
Ms. Mizuki walked to the front of the school, "If you must..." There was a pause. "Then we will fight together!" The hall erupted with shouts as they took out their wands and started for the exit and to the Qudditch feild.  
  
"Are you sure they can do this Albus?"(Dumbledore, spelling?) Asked Mcgonagall as the teachers followed the crowd of children.  
  
"Yes, I do, they have courage and determination. Maybe they will prove while," He answered.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll succed," Said Touya as he hurried his pace along with Ms. Mizuki.  
  
Outside there was a raging battle taking place. "Sakura!" Syaoran called as she was fell from her staff. Syaoran jumped from Kero and landed rough but looked up and managed caught Sakura.   
  
"That, was not funny," She said as she got up from Syaoran's arms. Her winged staff retransformed. There was a rumbling from the school.  
  
"Is there more then one or something?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"Dunno," Answered Syaoran.   
  
Then there, through the smoke of fire, were faces. Hogwarts student's faces to be exact. They came into the towers with their brooms. "Hey guys!" Called Harry from the crowd up above in the towers.  
  
"Uh...what are they doing here?" Asked Eriol.  
  
"No clue," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, how nice, Potter and the Hogwarts school here to watch me kill their saviors, I'm touched," Said Voldemort as he charged at Sakura.   
  
"Sheild!" And Voldemort crashed into the barrir. "That'll hold'em of for awhile,"  
  
"Awhile," Said Eriol.  
  
Up in the stands Harry, Hermione, and Ron jumped on their brooms and flew down wards to their five peers. "Guys, we want to help," Said Ron as he got off his broom. As so did his other friends.  
  
"No, you're gonna get yourselfs killed!" Said Meilin.  
  
A sudden fire ball was shoot at Harry which made him fall back to the ground. Hermione and Ron ran to help him up. "Ah..." He cried in pain.   
  
The CardCaptors glared daggers at their elder that now was Voldemort. 'How bout we use our karate to get him occupied and then Sakura'll use sword and kill'em,' Eriol planned, 'is that okay Sakura?'  
  
"As long as we kill em I'm fine,' Came Sakura's mental cold voice. (OMG! She CAN do that! AHHHH!!!)   
  
'O....kay.....let's do our thing guys,' Eriol turned to Harry and his friends, "Harry, Hermione, Ron, get back up to the towers!"  
  
"Hey, you-" Ron started. He was about to say that he(Eriol) couldn'tboss them around when Hermione cut in.  
  
"Let's go," They got onto their brooms and went back up to Draco. "Draco, guys, we have to work together to beat Voldemort."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Hmm...I know!" Harry said, "When it looks like Voldemort is getting the advantage, everyone attack him with all you learned. But be careful not to hit any of the CardCaptors,"  
  
"Okay," And he and some around him started telling everyone around them. Soon word spread to the teachers.  
  
"Smart spuirts, smart, get the hogwarts people to help, very smart," Said Touya as he watched the battle rage on down on the ground and air.   
  
"Heeeeah!" Meilin and Syaoran said in unison as they kicked him in the stomach and jumped back to their friends.  
  
"No effect," Said Eriol. "This is gonna take all our energy and skill to get this mad man,"  
  
Sakura transformed her staff into her star staff. "Fly!" She called. While wings grew from her back and she flew up into the air. The other riding/lavatating up with her.   
  
The school gaped at Sakura. She had wings. Wings like angels! It started to snow lightly. She was even prettier with snow falling around her but her eyes were full or sorrow and sadness. "You will NEVER defeat us! Do you hear me! NEVER!" She cried in madness. Her face hot with anger.   
  
"AHAHAHAHAHHAAAA!!!!! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! HARRY POTTER COULDN'T DEFEAT ME ALONE!" He looked over all the school, "and now, you will never!" He raised his arms in the air like he was summoning something.  
  
CD: You'll never guess what's gonna happen next...NOT! Kidding! R&R thanx guys! ^^ 


	17. Sixth Star ALMOST Revealed

CD: WOW 'o' I got like...50 reviews!!! I love you people!!! In a familyish kind of way... ^^"   
  
To: Sakurabloom - Thank you! I never read her books either...-_-" But I'll start when I get them back from my sister ^__^   
  
To: SerinityRules - I know! That's why I made him Vlodemort! Smart eh? jks ^^  
  
To: Cherry Blossom Kinomoto S - Don't worry I'm almost finished...  
  
To: Arrow Card - LOL! I'm a updatin I'm a updating! LOL  
  
To: AnimeObessionFantasy - Don't you fret !! I'll update yet !! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Cool! jks!  
  
To: Amanda Halliwell - Really?! OoO can you teach my some??? And thanks for the heads up on the sorry thing!  
  
CD: Wow! That was alot of answering! LOL! ^__^ Damnit I had writer's block by the end so sorry if it seriously sucks! ^^"" 0.0 Must...write...must update! Some one check my tempetaure! @_@  
  
*CD's sister checks tempetaure* Sis: You're not sick! You just got writer's block,  
  
CD: That's gotta be considered a sickness!  
  
There was silence...everyone wondering if he was planning something or he was mad. There was a swooshing sound in the air for a moment. Then there, behind Voldemort, walking slowly behind was an army of his henchmen. "Kami-sama," Meilin said as she looked over the army.  
  
Up in the stands Draco saw the army and someone else. "No," He whispered. "FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled to the army. "FATHER!!!!" He called again.  
  
The CardCaptors were a little scared of the army of Deatheaters. "Oh yeah, we're gonna need 'way' more strenth then now Eriol-kun," Said Tomoyo. They nodded but got into position to fight to their deaths.   
  
"We have to help," Said Draco. He jumped on his broom and flew to Harry and his friends, "We have to help,"  
  
"Yeah!" Harry and his friends jumped on thier brooms and flew down to the CardCaptors's sides.   
  
"Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, what are you doing here?" Asked Tomoyo.  
  
"We're here to help," Said Draco as he got off his broom and took out his wand. He could see his father by Voldemort's side.  
  
"You're sure about that?" Asked Meilin.  
  
"Yes," The four Hogwarts students replied. They were ready. Getting into their attack positions.  
  
(you know, like in the second movie! When Harry and Draco fought in that dueling club thingy. ^^)   
  
In the stands...  
  
"We gotta help em," Said Touya.  
  
"Alright then!" Ms. Mizuki said as they made their way down to the field. They reached the 8 kids in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Draco, get out of the way," Commanded his father.  
  
  
  
"No father! Can't you see it's wrong?!"  
  
"I command you!" Mr. Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Can't YOU see you should get out of the way?" Asked a very pissed Syaoran. He was listening to the comvocation like everyone else but he was..well...pissed! (^__^  
  
"Watery!" Sakura summoned, "Wash Lord Voldemort's henchmen away! Watery!" Watery surounded the group. But it didn't work. The henchmen put up a barrier. "Damnit,"  
  
"You're going to have to do much better then that!" Voldemort mocked. He waved his right arm and part of his dark army charged.   
  
The battle started as Voldemort and his 3/4 of his army watched the rage of batlle. Mr. Malfoy also watched his only son. "Expeliarmius!" (can't spell!)  
  
"Firey!"   
  
"Lighting!"  
  
Swords swooshing, clanging. People falling. "We have to help too!" Said a Ravenclaw as she too ran down followed by her friends to help fight.   
  
"Yeah!" Others agreed and started to make their way down to the blood bath below.   
  
As Voldemort saw the school head down he forwarded the rest of the army. Now the whole army was fighting against the Hogwarts students.   
  
(how fair is that?)   
  
"Lilyian!" Draco called as he saw her run down to her cousin. "What are you doing down here?!"  
  
"Helping," she simply replied as she used spell after spell.   
  
Soon practicly the whole school was down. Firghting, helpping, saving each other. 'Sakura!' Syaoran's voice rang in her mind.  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
"We have to do something to get rid of Voldemort now! Our alliance is falling,'   
  
(He's talking about the Hogwarts students. They're getting weaker because their getting hurt and stuff,)   
  
'Okay, uh...' Sakura thought for a minute as she and others fought. 'I got it! Hope! Maybe that'll help!'   
  
Sakura used Fly once more...  
  
Her wings grew as she jumped into the air. She flew high adove the raging war. Seeing over all...Suddenly she was shout down. "Sakura!" Eriol called as he floated Sakura safely back to earth.   
  
She jumped up quick to avoid any attacks from the Deatheaters. She was shoot in the arm. It wasn't deep but it bled. "Voldemort's gonna pay for that..." She mumured as she fought again.   
  
"Heeah!"  
  
"Hah!"  
  
"Eah!"  
  
The battle still raged. Spells, weapons, and attacks going every which way. Hitting and missing. Voldemort sat back and watched as the battle grew bloody.   
  
Half an hour later most Hogwarts students were still alive and most of Lord Voldemort's henchmen were down for the count as our CardCaptors and thwir school walked to Voldemort. "Voldemort! Fight us! We've fought your army and now we fight you!" Harry said as he got into position.  
  
"Like you could defeat me! You might've defeated mt army but I will get more!" Voldemort gave out a mocking laugh, "But Draco Malfoy, your father would like to talk to you.." Voldemort gavea smirk as Draco's eyes widened.  
  
"Draco, what did I tell you?" Mr. Malfoy asked as he came from behind his 'lord'. Seemed that the only ones that didn't fight were the most strongest of Voldemort's army. One of which...was Draco's father.  
  
"To get out of the way," Draco answered as he looked his father in the eye.  
  
"And what did you do?"  
  
"I choose to disobey you father,"  
  
"You've choose your path Lucius Malfoy," Said Sakura.  
  
"And your son has choose his's," Finished Eriol.  
  
"Smart," Complimented Voldemort.  
  
"Thanks," The CardCaptors mockingly thanked.  
  
"You will pay for insulting your superiors," Said Voldemort as he summoned a lightening ball and sent it at the CardCaptors with all his rage.  
  
The CardCaptors smirked, "You've forgotten Lord," Said Eriol, "We can stand your assults when we had endurance," Eriol put his hands together and focused his energy. His friends lending their power to him as he sent back a full charged lightening bolt that made the lord take a few steps back from the force.   
  
(O.O uh...can the CardCaptors all smirk? I know Eriol and Syaoran can...and maybe Sakura but...Tomoyo?! I can see Meilin... but Tomoyo?! Oh my! LOL)   
  
"You will pay with your lives," Voldemort said as he waved his arms. There gaian was silence.  
  
'Everyone!' Eriol's vocie came to everyone of the Hogwarts student's minds.   
  
'Huh?' 'Who was that?'   
  
'Everyone it's I. Eriol, I've given you all a mental link to us, the CardCaptors,' He smiled. ' please, when we are at our last string, lend your power to us. We're going to need it. I can feel Voldemort is hiding his true power from us. As Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, and I are to him, so please, when we're near death or anything happens, say that you'll do that for us,'   
  
'Okay,' The school answered.  
  
Eriol smiled again, 'Thank you,'   
  
"Okay, we're going at him with all we've got kay?" Syaoran planned.  
  
"Kay,"   
  
"Charge!" And The school charged Lord Voldemort and the last of his hanchmen as a last defence of their school.   
  
People were dieing, dead, falling, fighting. The last battle raged in the Quidditch field. "Voldemort were paralising and killing some children. "Father! Can't you see you're on the wrong side?" Draco tried despreitly to get his father to his side.  
  
His father didn't answer. He just sent an attack at his very own son! Draco thankfuly dodged it but not without getting a little burn on his cloak. "FATHER!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lord Voldemort!" Syaoran yelled. He got his sword ready.  
  
"A challenge?" Voldemort said as he and Syaoran circuled each other. Like scavengers fighting over the last bit of food.   
  
"Lightening!" Syaoran summoned.   
  
Voldemort eluded with easy, "Is that all you've got?"   
  
Syaoran smirked, "Of course not,"   
  
Secretly Sakuraused Fly and iluslion (I cant spell that either! LOL) to make duplicites of Syaoran.  
  
'Great decoy Sakura!' Meilin sent.  
  
'Thanks!'   
  
"Now! Go in for the kill NOW!" Syaoran ordered as he and the other CardCaptors charged. "You will die you worthless man! DIE!"   
  
They sort of crashed into an invisible barrier surrounding Voldemort. Syaoran growled. Fire balls were shout from inside the barrier hitting their targets and flung all the CardCaptors to the ground. Everyone around stopped and watched the sceen play out.   
  
The CardCaptors got up slowly. Tired from the past battles they fought that day. "C'mon!" Encouraged Harry as he ran to their sides.  
  
"You, Harry Potter, you've gotten in the way long enough," Voldemort said as he made a fireball go Harry's way. "Sheild!" An-oh-so-frmilliar sheild covered Harry and deflected the attack and discentegrated it.   
  
"Never hurt our friends in front us," Sakura said as she got up, "In fact, never hurt our friends," she helped the others up. They were weak, shakingly standing.   
  
"Huh, like you can do anything now. You're weak, helpless, WEAK!" Voldemort mocked.  
  
This got all the CardCaptors and Harry really, really, pissed. "Yue, I think it's time," Said Ruby. Yue noded.   
  
They focused their energy along with Spinnel, Kero, Touya, and Ms. Mizuki...focused their minds on the five. A soft glow was appearing around them. Others looked on in amazment as the glow swooshed to our faithful CardCaptors. "C'mon, it's time to do what Eriol said!" Touya encouraged. "Just consitreate your magic to them and you'll do it," Explained Touya as he knew they didn't know how.  
  
He got dumb nods before they started focusing. Their glows slowly drifted to the five CardCaptors and one more...  
  
"I should've known!" Said Draco as he saw who the sith person was.  
  
CD: I think I'll stop here! ^_____^ I bet you're all wondering who this 'one more' person is eh???????? Ah, but I'm not that mean!! On to the next chapter people! 


	18. War Of Light And Darkness Ends

The glows incircled the six figures. Making them unseeable to everyone. When the light exceeded the sceen before everyone was an eye-poping sight! (LOL) Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin were in long white dresses that had ribbons as necklaces and braclets. Syaoran, Eriol and...Harry had a wizard-like black cloak and a looking-like black tuxedo (Didn't know what to put them in heh heh -_-""" dont sue...)   
  
They looked like they were sleeping or something because their eyes were closed and their heads droped down ward. "My god," Touya said astonished.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," A soft eery female voice called.  
  
"Huh?" Was his reply.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," A male voice called.  
  
"You..." The same female voice started as oh about five other voices, "Will...Never purge this world with darkness!"  
  
"Show yourself!" Voldemort demanded.  
  
"You already know us," A male voice answered.  
  
Lilyian saw Eriol's mouth slowly move to the answer and figured the voices were them. "I said show youself not if I knew you!"   
  
The six opened their eyes and their heads shout up and stared at Voldemort. "Us," Eriol answered again. "We are the saviors of this school,"   
  
"And the destruction of you," Added Syaoran as he got he sword ready. The others followed suit.  
  
"What is this power?"   
  
"Lighting!" Syaoran and (somehow) Harry summoned.  
  
"Firey!" (Sakura)  
  
"Wind!" Tomoyo and Meilin summoned.  
  
"Water!" (duh! Eriol)  
  
The six comdined attacks blinded the feild once more. Everyone could feel the power of these six sixth years. Sorssor(Cant spell it! Now!) or not, you could feel the power. Maybe even all of England could feel it! The Blinding light and a curttling scream was heard as the light grew.  
  
When all was over Touya looked back to nothing left. No body, no blood. Just ash. All of Voldemort's henchmen were no where to be found either after that. "They're gone," Said a Gryffindor.  
  
"No..." Said a Slytherin.   
  
The school was in a depression state as they started for the castle/school for a well diserved meal of warm soup. None of the guardians or anyone at that said anything much the day after. Christmas morning came and without a sound the school went on as usual. No one dared talk about the blood mass the day before. Not even the ghosts...  
  
There was a funeral held at the end of the day after dinner in the great hall. Memories flooded everyones minds as they went on with the day. Eriol's evil smiles, Sakura's and the girl's soft giggles down the halls. Syaoran's tempting look to shred the sorting hat, Harry's qudditch games. All was mourning at this loss. The five CardCaptors running down the corridors nearly missing people. Teachers missed they way the got to class just in time and swiftly without a sound. They even missed the dreaded screams from the great hall. Even through they hated the sound but at least they knew the five were alive.   
  
Yes, this was the most depressing day of the school's history. "What a day to spend Christmas morning," Said Draco to no ne particulair sitting by the fire.  
  
"You can say that again," Said Lilyian sitting next to him. "Having you father or uncle dissapear and your friends too is too much for a girl to handle," She said as she cuddled up to her older cousin. He put his arms around her.  
  
"I know,"  
  
In the Gryffindor house was the same as the other three houses. People mourning the death of the six cheery and famous people. "I hope they're in a better place now," Said Hermione. She had been shedding silent tears.  
  
"Me too. And I hope Voldemort goes to hell," Said Ron.  
  
"This is how the power of these six had upon this school," Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"As one they did have a great amount of power," Said Snape.  
  
"I've never saw so much power," Said Touya.  
  
"It must have over done the children's and my mistress's mind and body," Said Yue.  
  
There was a knock on the door as everyone turned their attention to the entrance...   
  
CD: it's the end of the chappie! ^^ I know it's really short and depressing but don't worry. It'll pass I promise! And I always keep a promise. Or try to at least...^^" 


	19. Someones

CD: Yes I've finally updated. That was the longest time I've ever not updated I think. Well, sorry anyway. My computer had a glitch and we had to get it fixed and stuff. I'm thinking of writing a Beyblade fic. Hmm...  
  
Well, here's the story! R&R plz! ^^ Thanx!   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
They also found out that the Daily Porphet was coming to interview the school for the newspaper. What fun. Answering questions about the six people that sacerficed theirselves for the well being of the school and you. Fun isn't it? Not.  
  
That night the school sat depressingly at their tables as they waited for their headmaster. Mourning the death of the six that were faithful to the school. Even though some wern't even there for a year. Dumbledore stood up from his seat, "Teachers and students," He paused as he saw the sad faces, "Do not fret!" This caught the attention of every student in the room. "We should be celebrating!" The whole school's mouth's dropped.(Not including the teachers) How can he say that when six kids of this school died trying to protect us? He must be insane!!! INSANE I TELLYOU! INSANE!!!! (lol, i had to put that! lol)  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "You may come in now!"   
  
Everyone was wondering what he was going at as the doors slowly opened. There were people in the shadow. No one could see them because the candles weren't that bright to see. Some were in dresses and was automaticly noticed as girls and the others guys. "Enter my children," Dumbledore called smiling.   
  
"He must be mad," Whispered Ron to Hermione as they too turned to the door.  
  
These six slowly walked into the Gret Hall. They took every step slowly. Making the tension more and more tense. With every step some could see a little of the figures. The one in the lead, a girl, followed closely by the other five in a girl-boy like pattern. When she took the first step into the light and followed by the rest. Mouthes dropped and gasping could be heard. "It's them!" One girl shouted.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"My lord!"   
  
And other comments were said.   
  
They walked step by step slowly smiling at the shocked faces as they reached the front and bowed. (Even Harry) They were dressed in the outfits that they were seen in right before they dissapeared. "Headmaster and teachers," The greeted.  
  
"Children, it seems that you have some mouthes to shut," Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes," Agreed Eriol.  
  
"But now, we must eat," Said Dumbledore as food apeared on the tables. A table apeared in front of the six mysterious kids with chairs. The sat and started eatting.  
  
Every eye still on them. The guardians glad to have their masters back. "What a day it's been," Said Harry.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Said the other five agreed as they ate till their heart's disire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day after, reporters from Daily Prophet came to interview the six kids who, for now, defeated Lord Voldemort. "How did you do it?" A reporter asked.  
  
"We had help from the whole school my good man," Answered Eriol with his english accent.  
  
"So you could say they saved themselves," Added Syaoran.  
  
They were in the great hall at the time when all the reporters came in and flooded the six with questions and picture takings. It was all very tiring if you asked any one of them. "How did the school do that?"  
  
"They lent us their energy," Answered Sakura.  
  
"How did you survive?"   
  
"You didn't expect to get rid of us that easily!" Answered Meilin. The people around laughed at the youngster's humor.  
  
These reporters followed the six throughout the day. Asking questions and taking pictures. Dumbledore and the teachers were also questioned and some of the students from every house. "Did you leand your powers?" Asked a erporter to Draco.  
  
"Yes, of course I did," He answered and walked off.  
  
"Did you?"   
  
"How about you?"  
  
"And you?"  
  
"You? Did you lend your power?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"You?"   
  
The questions went on and on and...ON! It was like they were writing a biogoraphy on them. "That was a fun day," Said Sakura.  
  
"No it wasn't, we were followed by reporters everywhere we went asking questions about where you came from, where you lived, how's it like being famous. Man, it's crazy," Said Syaoran whinned as he lay his head on Sakura's lap. Sakura started playing with his brown still messy hair.   
  
"I"ll say, they kept asking me how did I feel about being the reincarnation of one of Dumbledore's best friends," Said Eriol.  
  
They were in the common room of Slytherin. "Heh, well, at least we can tell our family about this mishappening when we get home!" Said Sakura.  
  
"Sure," The two boys said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Being the saviors of Hogwarts is hard work," Said Meilin as she got into bed.  
  
"I know," Tomoyo agreed, "Good night!"  
  
"Night!"  
  
THE END...  
  
CD: Or is it??? The end or not??? There's a hint for ya! Tell me if you want a sequal to this fic! R&R plz! Thanx everyone for staying with me through all this! There might be a Prologue after this too! 


	20. Epilouge thing!

CD: Yo! Sorry I took a long time to get the Epilouge or whatever you call it.   
  
It's May and they were late...again. Even now the school can't get over the fact that they survived the must be bggest thing of their lives! Even in May they still talk about it like it was yestaurday. Okay maybe a week ago. But still the same thing! The stains of the war/battle still rages in the Qudditch feild. Hearing the screams and blood stains can still be seen on the grass as reminder that there was more then a Qidditch game here. Oh no, more then just a mere game, but more blood frezzing game. A game of winner take all. A memorial was put up by the Quidditch enterance in memory of all who died on christmas eve.  
  
"It's our first day and we're late again?!"  
  
"Yup!" The others agreed as they ran down the corridors dodging the usual oppsticals.   
  
"Hey look the Saviors of Hogwarts are late again!" A student said.  
  
"Glad they're back,"  
  
"Yeah," Everyone was glad they were back. Even the teachers! Even Snape! And.....Flich....Whoe.   
  
They were runnig past the field. Their class, Care of magical animals. They suddenly stopped in their tracks, "Did any of you feel something?" Asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it was just a mistake," Answered Eriol.  
  
"I know," Said Sakura, "Just a glimps of voldemort's magic..."  
  
"Or something more..." Said Syaoran.  
  
"It feels like it's gone now," Said Tomoyo.  
  
"We should keep our guard up again," Said Eriol. He got nods as a reply as they slowly walked off...  
  
"Keep your guard up in deed," Said a cracky mysterious voice, "You might have won the battle, but you have not won the war..."   
  
CD: What the? You're not supose to be here right no!  
  
"Oh but I couldn't resisted,"  
  
CD: Go to your part! Go on!!   
  
"Grrr....."   
  
"A new enemy is brewing," Murmered Eriol.  
  
"Yeah, we better be ready, last time we didn't expect Elder 01 to be Voldemort so this time we have to suspect anyone," Added Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah," The four agreed.  
  
CD: NOW you can come in! LOL!   
  
"Keep your guard up in deed," Said a cracky mysterious voice, "You might have won the battle, but you have not won the war..." The voice broke into a maniac laugh that only the dark could say was beautiful...  
  
CD: I'm working on the Sequal too and I need help on what the bad guy should be. Maybe Voldy's son? Daughter? Him again? Hmmm...I need help... care to help me out? Just review your suggestions or email me either one works! Now back to doing my rough copy of the sequal. Heh heh I'm writing the rough compy of the sequal and this at the same time! What talent! Jks LOL! Ja ne! 


End file.
